


Away With The Fairies

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: And fights for Harry's wings, And gets a Fairy, And wants to live with humans, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Harry just found a pretty thing, Leprechaun!Niall, Louis wants a wood nymph, M/M, Opposition/Conflict, Or one human, Shy Harry, The prettiest one maybe, Top Louis, fairy!harry, human!Louis, my tags suck, sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry liked pretty things.</p><p>Mostly the ornate flowers that grew around him, the trees majestically climbing towards the sky, sometimes the little colourful birds that flitted around in the branches of those trees.</p><p>Harry's wings themselves were considered beautiful, big butterfly-like shaped things glistening pink in the light but white underneath, almost translucent.</p><p>He fluttered them behind him, feeling the breeze brushing off them. He was high up where he could see the most, studiously watching the human life on the ground below.</p><p>He shouldn't be here of course, he was beyond the borders of the part of the forest where his kind lived, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>Because Harry had found the prettiest thing of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away With The Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I always like to do something a little bit different :)
> 
> How are you enjoying the album?
> 
> Angela

 

 

Harry liked pretty things.

 

Mostly the ornate flowers that grew around him, the trees majestically climbing towards the sky, sometimes the little colourful birds that flitted around in the branches of those trees.

 

Harry's wings themselves were considered beautiful, big butterfly-like shaped things glistening pink in the light but white underneath, almost translucent.

 

He fluttered them behind him, feeling the breeze brushing off them. He was high up where he could see the most, studiously watching the human life on the ground below.

 

He shouldn't be here of course, he was beyond the borders of the part of the forest where his kind lived, but he couldn't help it.

 

Because Harry had found the prettiest thing of all.

 

//

 

"Zayn! Zayn, get 'ere would ya?"

 

Louis sighed in frustration, throwing his bicycle frame to the ground.

 

His flatmate and best friend came to his rescue, casting open the front door and spilling out onto the lawn.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

 

Louis kicked his bike frame.

 

"Fucking twisted the spokes didn't I? It's useless..."

 

"How did you do that?" Zayn frowned, crouching to take a look at the mangled metal.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, folded his arms and huffed out a bit, cocking his hip for good measure.

 

"Felloverthehandlebars," he muttered lowly, quick and quiet.

 

Zayn frowned, looking up.

 

"You what?"

 

Louis threw his arms down.

 

"Fell over the handlebars okay!" He near-shouted and Zayn leaned back on his haunches as if blown away by Louis' voice.

 

Zayn stood up then slowly.

 

"Lou, sorry to ask stupid questions but how did you manage to go over the handlebars and more importantly, are you alright?" His friend asked.

 

"I was riding in the deep forest," Louis sighed and again, his words were jumbled together so that Zayn arched a brow because he kind of knew the answer anyway.

 

"Louis, why do you keep going there?" Zayn asked.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"I just like exploring and looking around..."

 

"There's no such thing as wood nymphs you know," Zayn smirked and Louis sighed again, letting out a loud roar and sinking his fingers into his hair.

 

"I just like the trees okay?" Louis defended, kicking his bike one last time and yelping as he caught his toe, limping into the house.

 

Harry watched him go with a small frown. He wanted to look after Louis but he wasn't allowed. He twisted his knees from under his arms where he perched on a branch and jumped off, settling his wings into a familiar beating pattern to carry him home.

 

//

 

Harry was one of the biggest of his kind. His mother was always reassuring him when he was growing up and being vindicated, always made him feel safe in a glade where the others thought he was a liability.

 

"Bound to find us with that bloody great oaf floating around..."

 

"Too bloody big he is, cant we send him to the Everglades?"

 

Harry's mother had died when he was thirteen, captured by dark wood nymphs- not the kind Zayn clearly thought they were- and sacrificed in one of their rituals. His dad had never really bothered to get to know him and he didn't have many friends.

 

Well none at all in fact apart from Niall, a blonde haired leprechaun who visited now and then with a pot of gold and a rainbow. His own kind shunned him and so he went about his days in a mostly lonely pattern, flying between flower patches and humming along to a song in his head that he'd heard on the human's radio.

 

Most of his time in fact, was spent watching the humans.

 

He'd seen Louis for the first time around three months ago. The caramel-haired boy liked to hike in the woods but since he'd gotten his bicycle, he'd become braver in venturing into the trees. He'd almost caught sight of Alan once, had sat and frowned at the big winged creature slipping into the distance, chalking it down to a bird of prey he wasn't familiar with.

 

Well Harry had given him that thought because none of them could afford to have Louis and his kind traipsing down here to find the reality.

 

The first time he had seen him, he'd been whistling, bouncing from foot to foot in a slightly belligerent way that belied the softness of his features. He was small, but had a lovely aura about him and Harry wanted to keep him.

 

He was allowed to keep most things- he had a menagerie of butterflies and centipedes and a few stray rabbits and hedgehogs on his part of the glade but he wasn't allowed to keep humans, apparently. He had asked of course. And then he'd begged. And he'd offered anything to be given the chance but- _no_. The elders weren't budging on that.

 

So Harry became braver too, following Louis out of the woods until he stretched as far as Louis' house which wasn't really so far away, but the trees were sparser here and he was less protected. He was also in a lot of trouble if he was ever found which happened once or twice.

 

But Louis was so worth it. He had these eyes like blue sparkling diamonds that crinkled in the corners and this handsome, angled face and shiny white teeth and-

 

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around himself and swaying side to side.

 

 _Oh but to hold him_.

 

He sighed, kicking away the dead rotten wood underneath his bare feet.

 

Louis was a _people_. He would think Harry was strange for living out here, for having wings. He'd find it odd that Harry didn't wear tops most of the time because he couldn't be bothered fitting things over his wings.

 

He had started collecting odd clothing though and he was the only fairy to fly about in jeans. Everyone else used fabric strips they created from silk worms, kind of like elaborate togas. If Harry could bear having things on his feet he'd put on the boots he'd found that time, too. In fact, if he wanted to he could shove his wings under a t-shirt and pull on the big burgundy jumper he'd squirreled away and pretend to be a human, too.

 

It was still on his list of 'Things To Do' but he hadn't worked up the courage just yet.

 

And so he sat and he watched. And flew home. And bumbled about on his own until his need to see the pretty thing grew too great and then he'd go back to watch.

 

Harry curled up in his hammock with a big sigh. Watching just wasn't enough, really.

 

Tomorrow, he vowed. Tomorrow he would make contact somehow, even if it was to brush twigs into Louis' pretty hair.

 

Yes, absolutely.

 

 

//

 

"What the...?" Louis looked up to the trees, wondering where the scatter of wood-dust was coming from, landing in his mussed-up hair where he brushed it off tersely.

 

There was nothing in the trees, no flapping of pigeon wings or mad-dash of a squirrel.

 

"Mind me hair, yeah?" He called up there anyway in case there really was such a thing as wood nymphs.

 

He began to walk, feeling a heavy presence on his shoulders like he was being _watched_. His neck began to tingle and it wasn't the first time he'd felt like this. It was why he kept coming back to be honest.

 

Because if there turned out to be such a thing as a wood nymph, he really hoped it was a boy and that he liked boys too.

 

"You can come say hi if you want to, I won't mind," he told the trees and this time he did hear something, a scuffle up high.

 

When he looked around though, nothing was there. He narrowed his eyes.

 

"Are you a girl?" He asked. "Because I only like boys I'm afraid..."

 

Something hard and round bowled along the forest floor and Louis followed it with a piqued frown, bending to pick up a perfectly ripe apple.

 

He smirked.

 

"Oh! I see! Like that is it? Gonna drug me first? What do you want with me wicked Wood Nymph?" He teased, picking up the apple and taking a bite.

 

Nothing happened.

 

"Hm...seduction technique needs some work," he noted aloud, continuing into the woods.

 

It was weird because whenever he got to a certain point, when he thought he was getting somewhere really interesting, he'd find himself walking back to the place he'd just come from with a confused frown and no memory of how he'd got there.

 

He chalked it down to walking in circles or having the brain of a gnat but really, he was getting suspicious. If he changed course and couldn't remember how or why; there were darker forces at work here which meant-

 

Well. He swallowed. What _did_ it mean?

 

He'd heard the age-old stories of course, the silly rumours of fairies and pixies and the like. He'd heard about a deep forest, dark and magical. But he'd never truly believed it. It was quite evidently just a manifestation of the stress in his life.

 

Louis had the hardest job working as a copy writer- long hours, low pay and little satisfaction-and it was getting him down if he was honest. He'd imagined being a writer to be a romantic, satisfying job and his career-path into the world of writing was nothing near.

 

Zayn kept urging him to pack his job in, offering to do extra hours at his exotic-dance job to cover their rent until Louis found something better but Louis was stubborn and he wasn't a quitter and so he stuck with it, even though it made him miserable.

 

Coming here, into the woods, was his only solace.

 

Apple finished, Louis checked around him and-

 

_Fuck!_

 

He was back at the clearing he'd left no more than ten minutes ago to head down the hill. He sighed.

 

"I won't hurt you, you know!" He called up into the trees. "You can give me more than twigs and apples..." He added under his breath as he stomped back up the leafy incline, heading for home.

 

Well, if there was a cute boy wood nymph who wanted to fuck him he had serious issues Louis mused.

 

 

//

 

** Three days later. **

 

There was a guy on the kerb.

 

A long one, all arms and legs, feet in the road and booted with a leather design. He had on black jeans and a really big burgundy jumper. God, he was broad, too, like he's...

 

Louis tilted his head as the man looked to the sky, his eyes lit by the low sun of the evening.

 

God, he was actually _beautiful_. Physically stunning. His skin was flawless and he had long hair to his shoulders which was kind of wispy and curled at the ends. And he was long and he was soft-looking and-

 

He was looking at him. The impossibly good-looking boy was looking at him and Louis couldn't stop staring.

 

 

Who even mad humans like this?

 

Louis was a bit breathless, lips parted and eyes glued. The stranger had a long, handsome face, strong jaw and nose, nice cheeks. Curly lashes was the thing. Thick brows and a kissable forehead and-

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Who thought things like that?! _He has a kissable forehead?_ Louis needed help and fast.

 

"Zayn?" He called, still rooted to the spot, noticing the boy jerk with alarm, rising to his feet with slow uneasiness and loping off down the road.

 

Zayn ran out, crashing into Louis' arm to see where he was staring.

 

They both watch as the tall stranger flipped his hair with a hand, lanky body languid in his stride and feet pin-toed as though he's never worn those shoes before.

 

"Who's that?" Zayn asked.

 

Louis looked at him.

 

"Thought he was one of yours, he was just sat out here on our lawn..."

 

Zayn shook his head.

 

"Not mine, Lou. You're quite welcome to him..."

 

"Well he's gone now hasn't he" Louis gestured with a fierce hand down the road. "Fuck."

 

"He looked nice, too," Zayn sighed.

 

Louis glared at him.

 

"Get inside and make me some fucking nachos you shitbag," Louis cuffed him.

 

Zayn grinned, hugging him sideways.

 

"Love you too, Tommo..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes and moved into the house with Zayn attached to him.

 

//

 

"H-hello."

 

Louis couldn't quite believe the boy was there again, on his kerb as he walked home from work.

 

The guy looked at him, all big eyes which can't be green.

 

They _can't_.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

They were green.

 

"Hi," the voice falling from bowed, pink lush lips was low and dirty-sounding.

 

Louis may have just fallen in love.

 

"Um...I'm Louis..." He said next because he had literally nothing else to say except _Marry me and have my babies._ And possibly _Please_. Except that gave the boy a choice to say no and Louis can't risk it to be honest so straight forward commands seemed to be the way forward.

 

"Harry," the vision said back and this time Louis took an actual breath and nodded.

 

"Fancy a drink?" He asked because well...how often do beautiful men sit on your kerb waiting for you to come home?

 

Harry nodded and stood, then shuffled his feet. Louis headed inside.

 

"Zen! We've got a visitor!" Louis called out.

 

Harry cleared his throat.

 

"Um...he's not home," he said.

 

Louis flicked him a look. A suspicious _how do you know_ sort of look.

 

Harry blushed and Louis didn't think he's ever seen a man blush before. Not one this good-looking at least.

 

"I was sat...a while I mean..." He frowned, biting on his lower lip.

 

Louis pulled down two glasses from the cupboard.

 

"I see," he offered, deciding to forgive the slightly creepy behaviour since he'd never had anyone this gorgeous wait for him before.

 

"Like that jumper don't you," Louis teased with a smile, tipping his chin down to gesture to the burgundy thing.

 

Harry blushed again. Louis thought it was adorable. Really, they could be married tomorrow with two witnesses. He'd pay people to sign the book honestly.

 

"It's-It's my favourite," Harry stated slow and deep and Louis liked the way he talked, as though pushing words out was the hardest work of his life.

 

"It's good, it suits you..."

 

Harry shielded himself a bit, keeping his front facing Louis.

 

Harry looked around the kitchen and his eyes caught on a crystal dangling in the window, sparkling prisms all over the walls and worktop.

 

"My sister got me that," Louis said then, a bit nervous in the quiet.

 

"Reflection," Harry said. "The art of careful thought and consideration of previous actions."

 

Louis' brows rose at the slightly strange words Harry spouted.

 

"Walking dictionary, eh?"

 

"That's how I learned to talk," Harry explained and Louis smiled plastically, wondered if it was such a good idea to let him in after all.

 

"Hm, interesting...how about we sit on the porch?" He suggested, turning his body to shoo Harry that way, sagging into the seat.

 

"You could sit here you know," Louis suggested. "Rather than the curb..."

 

Harry sniffed his soda, sipping it slowly.

 

"Okay," he hummed and-

 

Louis bit his lip. He had no idea if he had a chance with this guy or not.

 

"So," he lead, looking into the trees and he couldn't help thinking about his wood-nymph for a moment.

 

He hadn't been for three days after the apple incident because he was scared of it happening again. And what if it was all an illusion, his mind playing tricks?

 

Zayn headed up the road, both hands clutched around his backpack straps and his head lifted interestedly at the extra figure in the porch seat.

 

"I have to go," Harry mumbled and jumped up. He jammed his hands in his pockets as he headed away from the house in the opposite direction to that Zayn is coming.

 

Louis squinted at him as he bowled up.

 

"Thanks, you just scared off the fittest man I've ever seen..."

 

Zayn looked forlornly down the road.

 

"Want me to stay out tomorrow?"

 

Louis sighed, standing and hugging his best friend.

 

"No, s'okay, come on it's my turn to cook..."

 

Zayn made a choking sound and a face.

 

"God, does that bloke know about your cooking? Obviously not or he wouldn't be sitting on the lawn waiting for you like a sad puppy..." Zayn muttered as he went inside.

 

Louis looked down the street for a long moment before heading after him.

 

//

 

Harry doesn't have a jumper on today but he has on a coat and it's really not that cold. Louis is in a tee shirt with his grey denim cut-offs.

 

He walked up to the bench where Harry was laid, looking at the roof of his porch awning apparently. When Louis got closer he saw that Harry was in fact asleep.

 

His lashes were beautifully splayed across his cheeks, his features soft. The way his lips are the tiniest bit pouted made Louis want to kiss him.

 

"Hey, Harold...I'm home now, you can come inside," he offered cheekily.

 

Harry's eyes fluttered open. Honestly his eyes were so green. Louis could swim in them he was sure.

 

"Hi."

 

Louis smiled.

 

"Hi."

 

Harry sat up, scratching at his hair.

 

"So...um...?"

 

Louis tilted his head, gesturing Harry to follow. He unlocked the door and shouted up the stairs.

 

"Zayn I'm home don't come down!"

 

He heard a faint 'okay' and Harry paused, alarm clear on his face. He froze by the porch door.

 

Louis turned, brows raising.

 

"Zayn won't hurt you," he promised.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"Okay."

 

Louis smiled. "Okay..."

 

He pulled down two glasses but didn't pour them both soda this time since Harry didn't finish his before.

 

"What would you like to drink?" He asked instead.

 

"Water," Harry replied low and sure.

 

"No squash?" Louis suggested. "We have cherry and elderflower?"

 

Harry frowned.

 

"Alright then," he decided, trying the new flavour with an interested look.

 

Louis observed him with mostly bemusement.

 

"Shall we sit out back?" Louis said because it was a nice evening and why not?

 

Harry nodded and they laid on their backs looking up at the sky, head to tail.

 

"Harry..."

 

"Hm?"

 

Louis cleared his throat, feeling awkward.

 

"You're not like...you're not homeless are you?" He asked.

 

Harry smiled. Because Louis was pretty but he was sweet, too.

 

"No."

 

"Oh," Louis breathed out in relief. "Okay, good."

 

It was a minute before Louis spoke again.

 

"So like...how old are you?"

 

"Nineteen," Harry supplied. "I um...I'm like a ranger for the park..."

 

Louis nodded and hummed.

 

"I have a shitty job as a copy writer," he batted back.

 

Harry frowned and Louis felt warmth against his hand. Harry was trying to squeeze it.

 

"Why's it shitty?" He asked and the swear word sounded so odd from his lips that Louis laughed, loud and bright and it made Harry smile back instantly.

 

He loved Louis' laugh the most. Louis wasn't laughing anymore, though. He was kind of staring, head propped up by his bare arm.

 

"Harold do you have dimples?" He asked, a bit breathless.

 

Harry laid back down, blushing.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Wow...oh wow...like--wow..."

 

Harry rolled onto his side, facing away. He was given dimples as a punishment for leaving the glade the first time he was caught. They aren't attractive to other fairies, pick him out as a soft-thing, not a normal fairy.

 

"Wait...sorry," Louis sat up, reaching to press a hand to Harry's back. "Sorry if I made it awkward..."

 

"I hate them," Harry whispered, pressing his thumb knuckle into the one Louis would see leaning over him a bit.

 

"Why?" Louis awed. "Jesus, why? They're so-"

 

Harry looked up, frowning.

 

Louis lost the will to live.

 

"You're so gorgeous Harry," he swallowed. "And your dimples are just lovely, alright? Absolutely lovely..."

 

Harry blinked, rolling back, sitting up too.

 

"Thank you."

 

Louis smiled.

 

"That's quite alright."

 

"Tell me about work," Harry said, reminding Louis of what he was about to say.

 

And it took a while, to complain about all the things Louis hated, the things that kill his spirit every day. He told Harry about his trips to the forest about how has inspired him to start a new novel, a story about a wood nymph falling for a tree-cutter.

 

Harry made a funny face.

 

"You do know wood-nymphs are-"

 

"Made up," Louis rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Yes, I know..."

 

"I was going to say evil," Harry mused. "They're not sexy at all..."

 

Louis stared at him, tilting his head. He sounded so convinced and Louis doesn't question him on it.

 

"Poetic licence," he stated and Harry only nodded.

 

"Think fairies are better myself," he murmured in his husky voice and Louis lifted his brows.

 

Yes, fairies were quite beautiful but there was the small matter of wings. He looked to Harry as he stood up.

 

"Same time tomorrow?"

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

"Maybe. I hope so."

 

Louis went with that, seeing him to the front door and waving him off.

 

Zayn thundered down the stairs.

 

"Oh my god! What's he like? Did you ask him out? What's happening? When's the wedding?"

 

Louis laughed and chucked himself down in a chair, letting Zayn lean on his knees eagerly from the coffee table.

 

"He's...Jeez I don't even know, really. He's so mysterious..."

 

Zayn smiled, cupping his knee.

 

"I like him."

 

"Hands off," Louis retorted and Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

"For you I mean. I like him for you."

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Let's hope he's not an axe murderer looking for an alibi..."

 

Zayn spat out some undignified laughter.

 

//

 

Louis is even prettier up close.

 

It's all Harry can do to keep breathing in his presence let alone get words out of his flustered brain.

 

The elders can tell something's up when he wafts back, flying in zigzags with a dopey smile on his face. He's never lied to them and he's not about to start. He tells them he's in love with a human and he wants to know how to make it work, how to lose his wings or give Louis wings or-

 

The elders aren't happy. They ask for time to discuss the matter and Harry has no choice but to go along with it. In the meantime he keeps collecting clothes, making several trips to the place where the humans leave their refuse and spending hours by the river cleaning them.

 

Louis seems to like him enough to talk to him and invite him in but Harry has nothing tangible really. He's not sure what to say around him or what to do. He doesn't know about human dating rituals or how to seduce men. He really doesn't.

 

The apple thing was just a joke, really, to keep Louis guessing.

 

And the funniest thing is Louis keeps coming to the forest to look for his wood-nymph even though Harry is sitting outside of his house most days. Sometimes he stays for fifteen minutes, sometimes for an hour.

 

When Louis comes to the forest on the weekend, Harry drops feathers in his hair and trips him on a tree root but he still turns Louis away from the forest because he knows he'll be harmed if he goes there. He tries to plant a nightmare to keep him away- featuring frightening wood nymphs and angry trees bearing down with clawed twig-hands.

 

Louis does wake up whimpering but he still comes back the next day.

 

Harry sits outside on Monday, wondering if he should work something out for the weekends, too.

 

"Will you have dinner with us?" Louis asks as he strides up the lawn.

 

Harry startles.

 

"I'm vegetarian."

 

Louis smiles.

 

"So's Zayn, all we eat here is veggie-shit," he sighs.

 

Harry beams though and follows him.

 

Zayn cooks and Harry keeps casting him nervous glances while Louis sits in the seat beside him, humming a song. Harry hums along, distracted from gazing at Zayn when Louis' thigh touches his.

 

"Was this a ruse to get to my house-mate?" Louis murmurs with a smirk.

 

Harry blinks, mouth slackening.

 

"No...no...not interested," he frowns hard, clearing his throat.

 

Louis arches a perfect brow. (Harry sighs inside). He leans past Harry to glance at his friend.

 

"I mean, he's good looking, yeah?"

 

Harry shakes his head, staring at Louis.

 

"But you like boys, right?" Louis checks.

 

Harry breaks out into a grin, his dimples appearing. Louis presses his thumb into one, smiling back and Harry can't work out how the human turns into sunshine at the appearance of something that makes him so ugly.

 

"I do," Harry nods.

 

"No Park Rangers doing it for you...?" Louis leads lightly, pretending not to be interested as he scratches something into the table top with his thumb nail.

 

"You do it for me," Harry says and it's bold, really and quite irrefutable.

 

In fact Zayn is stood at the head of the table with two plates ready to serve, his mouth wide open.

 

Harry looks around at Louis' gaze there, ducking his head and blushing.

 

Louis tugs on his hoodie-sleeve.

 

"Must be hot in this," he says, diverting the attention from the moment as Zayn lays down their plates.

 

Harry just smiles serenely.

 

"I like it," he says only so Louis nods. He likes it too.

 

"Might steal one of your jumpers when I get the chance," Louis smirks, then realises how that sounds. His eyes flare. "I mean if...like..." he peters out.

 

Zayn joins them at the table, scoffing down his stir-fry.

 

"So Harry...be nice to have you round here a bit more," he says and Louis looks at him with a narrowed gaze.

 

Harry smiles.

 

"Thank you...maybe I can make something to eat for you next time..."

 

"What do you cook, Harold?" Louis asks eagerly.

 

Harry bites his lip.

 

"Like vegetables really. I do a nice sauce over it...cheesy."

 

Louis lifts his brows. What a crying shame. He's going to marry a hopeless chef.

 

"Sounds excellent...hey what are you doing this weekend?" Louis wonders aloud.

 

Harry smiles at him in a way that makes his dimple sit cutely in is cheek.

 

"Hanging out," he says honestly.

 

"Well I'm thinking of taking a hike into the woods, do you want to come?"

 

Harry blanches, looks down into his plate and dies a bit inside.

 

"Erm..."

 

Zayn rolls his eyes.

 

"Lou, at least take the boy bowling or something...don't drag him into your wood nymph fetish..."

 

Harry smirks a bit at that.

 

"Harry says they're evil," Louis shares. "But real," he adds with a tongue-poke to his best friend.

 

Zayn smiles at Harry.

 

"Like your style, mate, best way to get him to stop obsessing about woodland creatures is to make them the bad guys..."

 

"Fairies are nice," Harry says and Zayn looks at him a bit blankly the way Louis does sometimes.

 

Louis grasps Harry's hand as dinner finishes, leading him up to his room. He settles on his back on the bed, waiting for Harry to finish roaming and lay beside him.

 

Harry is so broad that their arms squish together, his breaths are soft and steady. Louis leans over a bit to smell the sunshine and blue sky in his hair, fingering its long softness.

 

"So, what do you think then? Bowling Saturday?" Louis' voice is soft and Harry isn't used to it sounding this way, he's used to it loud and sharp.

 

He can't decide which he likes best.

 

"I don't know how to bowl," Harry states honestly.

 

Louis gives him an incredulous look like Harry is pulling his leg. When he realises Harry is serious, he grabs his hand again.

 

"I'll show you...no problem, Hazza..."

 

Harry smiles at the endearment, turning his head to brush his lips into Louis' hair. He really is so pretty and he really so does want to keep him.

 

"Thank you," he replies, sighing out.

 

Neither of them quite realise they are falling asleep that way together, their breaths slowing and bodies relaxing unconsciously.

 

Louis curls over at some point, small hand grasping at the front of Harry's hoodie. He curls his head into the crook of his arm and slings a thigh over Harry's to pin him there. If the sun rises and he's still there--well Louis just closes his eyes against the dawn and ignores the pinging in his chest from how happy he feels.

 

 

//

 

Harry has the prettiest thing he's ever seen curled into his arms and its incredible how life-like dreams are because the small human is sleeping against his chest and it's the best feeling in the whole world.

 

Harry has literally flown to all corners of the earth and kisses fairies from all kinds of tribes but nothing, _nothing_ beats how he feels right now, dreaming his dream. He cuddles dream-Louis closer, rubbing his cheek into his soft, brown hair.

 

He's just so pretty. And perfect. And-

 

Well Harry might be getting a bit turned on. It's been a while for him and honestly, he tries to keep his masturbation to a minimum because trying to keep himself quiet in a glade full of nosey pixies is something else but he cant help it.

 

The soft human breaths and warmth of human skin...Niall couldn't quite work out how Harry could like a creature without wings but Harry had told him, you should see him Niall, he's really just so cute.

 

Harry hums, his heavy body-part weighed down by Louis' thigh strewn through his and he nudges his hips a little-why not, he's dreaming he may as well enjoy it. The feeling is like a million hot bubbles bursting on his skin, like butterflies released from their cage and fluttering over him in a mass.

 

He hasn't felt it for so long he'd almost forgotten what it was like, how it felt to have that sensation of attraction and sensuality of touch. He wants to put his hands on Louis' tan skin, wants to see the difference in their shades. He wants Louis to put his little hands on him too, test how he feels different.

 

Harry's torn.

 

He wants Louis to work the differences out but Louis doesn't know the truth he's hiding. He rocks his hips against Louis' thigh, whimpering a bit.

 

It's when Louis' eyes startle open that Harry realises. He realises with sudden, mortifying reality that he isn't dreaming. He really is rock hard and he really is rubbing himself on Louis' thigh as he sleeps so sweetly in his arms and--

 

 _Fuck_.

 

He tumbles from the bed with a loud thud, hissing out an 'ouch' as he clambers up, heading for the door.

 

Louis lays in his bed looking thoroughly confused.

 

"Haz wait, you don't have to-" He calls, only it's too late, Harry is gone.

 

He's thundering down the stairs and the front door slams to signal his final exit.

 

Louis looks down at his body and wonders why he's semi-hard. He frowns and wonders if that's why Harry ran out of here, he certainly seems to have a fear of men and maybe it's something that's happened to him, maybe he's been hurt before.

 

Maybe he sits on lawns and waits and creeps into people's houses because he can control what happens that way. Louis still doesn't quite understand why Harry picked his house, or how long he watched him for but he feels a pang in his chest a lot like empathy.

 

Maybe Harry just needs someone patient, he thinks. Someone who can soothe his fears. Louis can definitely be that guy. Louis can be any guy really because his marriage plan won't work if he's a shit and Harry ends up hating him.

 

Louis just hopes he comes back tomorrow.

 

//

 

Harry hasn't been back in a week.

 

He cringes every time he thinks about how he made an idiot of himself that morning, about what Louis must think. He's whined on Niall's shoulder about it and avoided the elders. He's worked twice as hard at coaxing flowers to grow but he feels distraught, truth be told.

 

He goes back to watching Louis from the branches. Sees how he sits on the bench outside his house every night, looking furtively from side to side, watching out for something.

 

Is he looking for Harry?

 

Sometimes he crashes into the house loud and angry and returns to the outside seat later on, when it's dark. He has a lap-top on his knees and he's chewing his lip as he types into it but Harry notices the way he looks around every so often and sighs when nothing comes into his vision.

 

When Zayn starts meeting Louis on the porch Harry rolls his eyes and sighs to himself. He has to go back.

 

He might be ashamed but Louis clearly misses him. And he's always pretty even when he's glum but Harry just can't leave him like this, can't let him sulk and mope with only Zayn to try and cheer him up.

 

Harry sends a silent thank you wish to Zayn, noticing the boys eyes light up before he even gets to the bench. Zayn always gets home first and when he sees Harry he grins, standing with his arms open.

 

"Haz! There you are!" Harry leans down and prays Zayn doesn't feel his wings through his jumper.

 

"Hi," he smiled sheepishly.

 

"Where've you been?"

 

Harry frowns.

 

"Got a hard-on when I woke up in Louis' bed and I couldn't face him," Harry blurts, his honestly still surprising the Asian lad apparently because his brows arch and his mouth falls open.

 

"Oh..."

 

"Has that ever happened to you?" Harry asks then.

 

Zayn rubs his shoulder, eyes twinkling.

 

"Think he'd quite like it if I'm honest...not sure you needed to run off..."

 

Harry blushes and turns as a gasp sounds behind him.

 

Louis is clutching his bag straps the same way Zayn does, eyes wide and lips parted.

 

"Hi," he tries, face creasing, lip capturing between his teeth.

 

"Hi..." Louis is walking toward him and Harry looks around for an escape route because no, there's absolutely no way he can-

 

"Hey...hi...oh my god..." Louis has wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed his face into his chest.

 

Harry can't help it, his hand instinctively rises to cup the back of his head, tracing gently down so he can thumb the hair at his nape.

 

"Hi," Harry murmurs against his hair.

 

Zayn pats Harry on the shoulder and slips inside.

 

"Where did you--Where did you _go_?" Louis pulls back, hands going back around his bag straps, his tone wounded.

 

Harry feels awful. Feels like stabbing himself with a hundred reed blades.

 

"Um...away?" He offers and Louis swallows, eyes hitting the ground.

 

Harry notices his lovely lashes against his cheeks, the thin set of his lips and delicate balance in his features.

 

"So pretty," he mutters to himself and he's not sure if Louis understands but his eyes lift.

 

"I-" Louis pauses frowning. "I want you to know that I would never push you into anything," he says determinedly and Harry is confused, definitely confused. "Like you can fall asleep here anytime and it doesn't matter because I would never expect more than you'd want to give, okay?"

 

Harry feels his heart breaking because Louis thinks he left because he felt pressured. They haven't even kissed or anything and Louis is...

 

Harry feels himself fall a bit more.

 

"Okay."

 

Louis comes closer, drops his hands from his bag and reaches for Harry's.

 

"Sorry if you've dated shit bags before," he adds and Harry just nods with a wan smile.

 

"So um...can we go bowling still?" Harry wonders.

 

Louis face lights up.

 

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely...Saturday?" He checks.

 

It's a week late but it's still something.

 

"Saturday," Harry confirms.

 

Louis bites his lip nervously.

 

"Are you um...do you want to come inside for a bit?"

 

Harry watches him for a moment, wonders how Louis will react when he sees Harry's wings for the first time. Harry knows no good can come of this because even if Louis loves his wings- and he can make him if he so wished but he doesn't wish, he wants Louis to decide for himself with no magical influence-then this still can't work.

 

Harry either has to live in the human world or Louis has to live in his and that's not even an option because nobody in the forest would allow a human to survive should they breach the borders. And so Harry would have to come here and hide away, assuming Louis accepted him of course, which is still hanging in the balance.

 

He follows Louis inside because he wants to get to know the human more, wants to make him smile and ease the tension from his little body. If Harry has to get Louis between his thighs on then sofa and give him a lazy massage to his lovely shoulders then that's okay. He can cope with it, because Louis' happy, sated smile afterwards is more than enough payment.

 

He kisses Louis' temple and whispers goodnight as the older boy curls up on the sofa to sleep. Harry plants a nice dream for him to wake up to.

 

//

 

Harry discusses how to disguise his wings for the date with Niall.

 

Luckily the leprechaun knows a trick or two and after Harry refuses a spell- because he feels that's a lie too far- he manages to obtain some kind of strapping device that humans use if they have a bad back. Luckily he can cram his wings under most of it and not look like a complete hunchback.

 

Over the device he wears a black shirt with pink flamignoes on it that he dragged out of a dumpster last week with his usual jeans and boots. He washes his hair in honeysuckle and mallow-flower to make sure it's soft and it curls around his shoulders nicely with a little persuasion with some lilac oil. He smells like a florist but hopefully Louis doesn't mind too much.

 

Louis is wearing the same tight black jeans Harry favours only his have the cuffs rolled up and he's wearing black plimsolls. His black and white t-shirt is layered with a jacket and Harry doesn't ever remember seeing his hair like this, kind of up.

 

He spends the first ten minutes gazing at it, reaching up touch a few times only to lower his hand again.

 

Louis smiles at him shyly.

 

"Do you like it?" He asks, not sure of Harry's response to his sometimes-quiff.

 

Harry studies him and meets his gaze.

 

"I like everything about you," he says and-

 

Well Louis is breathless already. How wonderful. He hasn't even bowled a ball yet.

 

"I doubt that," Louis smirks, deflecting the compliment. "I'm known to be a little shit bag sometimes."

 

Harry pouts. He's liked Louis since the first day he saw him but he can't tell him that.

 

He bowls first and hits a strike. He's over the moon but Harry is nervous as he scuffles up to the lane with his ball.

 

Louis shows him how to hold it and shadows his big body, leading his actions. When Harry lets go of the ball he gasps, watching it trundle down the concourse where it veers lightly to the left, taking out five pins.

 

Louis grins at him like he's done well so Harry beams back.

 

"Wow," he whooshes out a breath, confused when the ball is placed back in his hands.

 

"Second run, Hazza," Louis turns him toward the lane again.

 

This time he can only feel Louis' hands press into his sides and he's anxious for the fact his wings are scrunched up under there and the fact he's still lying to Louis. He bowls the second time on his own, catching one further pin.

 

Louis turns him and tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, something that leaves Harry paralysed for a moment.

 

"Good start, H," Louis walks away with his tell-tale swagger, picking up his next ball.

 

Harry sits in the booth, watching Louis start chatting with the people in the next lane, clearing his skittles on the first run once more. Harry decides he doesn't like this game and tries to cling to Louis' back instead, rousing him from his chatter with the group beside them.

 

Louis turns a little at Harry's presence, smiling softly.

 

"Sorry, Harry, did I ignore you?" He asks and Harry nods.

 

He manages to resist a pout until Louis starts touching his hair and then his lower lip broaches out.

 

"Aw, Harold," Louis babies him sweetly, pressing a thumb into his dimple. "Want me to show you how to bowl again?"

 

Harry brightens considerably, leaning down to kiss Louis back, exactly the same way Louis kissed him earlier except this time, Louis fists his hands in the front of Harry's shirt and lets his eyes roam over his face.

 

"Can you wait? At least until we get to your door and I can kiss you good night?"

 

Harry smiles at that until-

 

Oh fuck. No. no, no...He shakes his head, resting gentle hands on Louis' arms.

 

"I'll drop you off," he insists, since he walked to Louis' house to get a taxi together.

 

Louis makes a puzzled face.

 

"But I've never seen your place," Louis mumbles. "Thought I could be all romantic and impress you by being a proper gentleman..."

 

Harry smiles, biting into his lip.

 

"You can. At your house."

 

"Not the same then is it?" Louis huffs. "If I kiss you goodnight and then I'm the one going inside..."

 

Harry tilts his head. He can't see the difference.

 

"Can I drop you at the end of your road at least?" Louis begs.

 

He doesn't know why Harry doesn't want him to see his home, but the fact Louis is begging to try anything to make the date go how he'd planned makes him soften inside.

 

"Okay," Harry nods, thinking of a road near Louis' house that he can ask to be dropped at. Louis doesn't need to know the road leads directly into the woods and that's where his real home is.

 

Louis nods, satisfied.

 

"Okay."

 

They share a vegetarian platter as the night wears on and Louis is the victorious winner, bouncing on the fronts of his feet with his crinkled-eyes smile as they share a congratulatory drink. Its quiet in the taxi home but Harry tangles his hand in Louis' and Louis hums happily at that, making Harry's skin prickle.

 

He wants this, wants the prettiest being in the whole world to hold his hand and hum happily forever. Harry winces a bit as he realises how betrayed Louis will feel when he finally tells him the truth.

 

Harry looks at him across the back of the seat, studies his cheekbones, the way his jaw is scruffy with stubble. The way his little lips purse happily and his eye squints a bit because he's tired now.

 

"Just here please," He calls when the taxi approaches the road he'd thought of.

 

Louis gets out, huddling them on the pavement, his back to taxi.

 

He reaches up and puts his hands on Harry's chest, crowding close in the night chill.

 

"So, maybe feel like doing that again?" Louis asks nervously.

 

Harry slips arms around his waist and nods.

 

Louis breathes out and manages a weak smile.

 

"Okay, come on then," he leans up onto his tiptoes, cupping Harry's cheek and thumbing there as he tilts his head.

 

The terrifyingly loud blast of a car-horn behind him jerks him away from his intention, causing him to glance behind him hotly with a glare.

 

"What's your fucking problem mate?"

 

The taxi driver leans over.

 

"Got another call, you want to walk or what?"

 

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes. He leans back up, placing a very soft, very chaste kiss against Harry's lips.

 

"Guess kisses are for second dates anyway," he mutters, turning back towards the car. "See you soon?" He asks and Harry nods, giving a sad little wave goodbye.

 

//

 

 

//

 

Louis can feel the stress of his day draining away when he talks to Harry. And Harry just lets him talk. Louis is laid back down on the bench with his head in Harry's lap and Harry's palm is cradling his scalp his big fingers brushing into Louis's mess- he -calls- his -hair. 

 

It's strange really how quickly Louis got into this routine and he squints suspiciously at Harry as though he's lulled Louis into this.

 

Louis has fallen willingly. He missed Harry when he vanished for days and he's pretty sure he's boring him to death now.

 

He pauses mid sentence and takes a breath.

 

"Second date then? Saturday?"

 

Harry swallows his smile.

 

"Can't wait..."

 

Louis frowns reaching up to play with his hair.

 

"Everything okay Hazza?"

 

Harry lifts the edges of his mouth weakly.

 

"There's something I need to tell you..."

 

Louis' breath hitches and his heart rate kicks up speed. Harry could be a teenage father to a child he accidentally created before realising he was gay. He could be married with six wives and Louis is secret boyfriend. He could be seeing someone else someone who doesn't talk as much or complain as much and who's a hundred times better looking...

 

"I'm different." Harry says and-

 

Okay. Louis can handle different.

 

"Different how?" He asks because he's pretty sure Harry didn't used to be Harriet but one can never be certain.

 

Harry swallows hard.

 

"Like...I don't have two dicks or anything weird like that..."

 

Louis tuts.

 

"Fuck there goes my fantasy..."

 

He smiles softly up, thumbing Harry's cheek the way he did before he went to kiss him.

 

"Louis..."

 

"Tell me after," Louis says then. "Let's have date two and see if you still feel the same..."

 

Louis is going to find the worst date ever to take Harry on just to test him. They barely know each other but then Louis feels a swelling in his chest and actually they do. Not in the traditional way that people get to know each other with facts and figures but in a different way like with their souls maybe.

 

Louis has found the man he wants to marry and he just needs to make sure he doesn't scare easily since being with Louis is pretty much a liability.

 

Harry nods slowly tilting his face into Louis' hand and letting his dimples stretch out so Louis' thumb fans into it.

 

"Okay," he murmurs. "Okay Lou..."

 

And Louis isn't sure where the endearment came from but he likes to hear it from Harry's lips in his thick low accent.

 

// 

Harry is stretching his wings.

 

He's about to strap them up for his second date and he's letting them flutter free. 

 

He's looking at his pile of clothes with a frown completely unsure what to wear.

 

Louis is taking him to the cinema apparently to watch a movie. Harry understands this is a casual past time but then Louis is taking him for dinner after and dinner is formal in the human world so he's really lost here.

 

He sits down cross legged and rifts through the pile again, pouting sadly.

 

Horatio - one of the few fairies that didn't shun him- hovers over and picks out a black shirt, simple and elegant and structured enough to help cover his wings.

 

He slips on a jacket too and heads into town ignoring all the warning signs on his way out of the woods.

 

 _Do not leave ye forest for you will be doomed_.

 

Harry is already doomed he thinks. He's going to tell Louis tonight...

//

 

The cinema is weird. Harry doesn't understand. Louis can't talk in there because there's big pictures playing and lots of loud noise but not a nice loud noise like Louis' voice is.

 

He misses hearing him gets a bit overwhelmed at the guns going off and he heads out for a moment breathing fast as he presses himself to a wall in the entrance hoping nobody can see.

 

"Hazza?" Louis isn't far behind, walking right up to him and circling his wrists with his small hands.

 

"It's too loud," Harry mumbles. "It doesn't sound like you..."

 

Louis smiles.

 

"Thought you were fed up of the sound of my voice if I'm honest."

 

Harry smiles too shaking his head.

 

"Like listening," he murmurs.

 

Louis goes to lead him away from the wall but Harry sidesteps and avoids Louis gaze.

 

"Alright okay,"" Louis acknowledges and Harry cringes inside because he'd like Louis to make love to him one day and he can't even let him touch his back for fear of finding out.

 

"Can-is it okay if we go to dinner early?"

 

Louis glances at him.

 

"You still want to finish the date?"

 

Harry nods.

 

"Want my good night kiss.." He hums with a twinkle. "Was promised," he adds softly.

 

Louis smiles ever so brightly.

 

"Really? Fascinating news..."

 

Harry straightens up taking Louis hand to led him out where they both sink into the car Louis borrowed from his friend for this trip.

 

 

//

 

"Gonna show me where you live then?" Louis nudges his nose into Harry's jaw as they share the taxi home, food and a small amount of wine winding around Louis' system making him languid and a tad on the side of flirty.

 

Harry merely smiles, sighing out and looking to his thighs.

 

Well he did promise himself. _Tonight_.

 

He nods in reply to Louis' question and their hands are twined which he secures a bit in his lap, tucking it close to his groin.

 

Louis flicks him a mock-scandalised look but settles his head on his shoulder.

 

"Nice date, Harold...can't wait to kiss you..."

 

Louis wasn't lying. Harry is trying to lead him through the dark trees to his hammock without anyone seeing them- or _hearing_ them- which is a hard task with Louis' tendency to be loud.

 

"An' then I said-"

 

"Shh," Harry interrupts Louis' retelling of a run-in with the book editor who is also his boss.

 

Louis stumbles to a halt and tucks himself into Harry's side, eyes gazing around the glade as he presses his lips together.

 

"It's like a village," Louis observes. "In the forest."

 

"It is, yeah," Harry agrees. "And I'm not meant to bring you here so we need to be really quiet..."

 

Louis nods solemnly as Harry leads him around to his tree-house, patting the hammock.

 

"We sleep here...if you want?"

 

Louis smiles and pushes at Harry's chest gently until he stumbles back and then his back is against his tree and Louis is tiptoeing to get to his height. His blue eyes are sparkling and Harry isn't used to the mischief flitting across his youthful features.

 

"Louis," he licks his lips, not sure what to say other than _please don't kiss me here_ and _please kiss me_. He's torn because he wants to kiss the pretty boy but if they get found, he's in so much trouble.

 

Louis takes the wetting of his lips as an invitation apparently and surges up, a hand curling around his neck to push fingers into the back of his hair and stroke down his neck gently. Harry shivers, not having felt this kind of touch before, not used to pretty boys touching him this way at all.

 

Louis kisses him and its like magic has lit up the whole glade and the forest surrounding them because the sparking lights behind Harry's eyes cant be explained. Louis lips are thin, hesitant at first and becoming bolder and Harry closes his lips over Louis' lower one just to see if it's thicker than it looks and his hunch was right it is, its sweetly soft but that's not what has him looping his arms around Louis' waist. Its the way Louis moans at the contact, a little whimper of sound and a shuffling closer, pushing himself up on the balls of his feet to stretch and get closer.

 

Harry curls over him, drawing him in and kissing him back because he knows this, he knows how to kiss but not people, only fairies. And the two are worlds apart. Like millions of miles. Harry's sure there's a whole planet full of humans like Louis he could be kissing but he's certain he doesn't want to kiss any of the others. He's found the prettiest thing of all and he's not prepared to let that go.

 

Louis is practically folding his arms around Harry's neck to cling on by now, as if urging Harry to lift him so Harry does. He tightens his arms right around his ribs and stands up straight, bringing Louis flush against his chest and Louis flicks an appreciative tongue into his mouth at the move, his arms unbinding from his shoulders and Harry wonders what he's doing and then he's clawing at Harry's collarbones gently with soft fingertips and short nails.

 

Harry lets out a noise this time, almost dropping him but Louis kind of slithers down his body and lands uncertainly on his feet, staring up at Harry with slick pink lips.

 

They stay that way, dark eyed and gazing until Louis gets on his toes again and this time his lips attach to Harry's collar-bone, sucking lightly. Harry gasps a bit, arms wrapping back around him and when Louis' slip under his shirt he doesn't realise at first because his lips are sucking and his teeth are biting and everything is sharp and sweet and beautiful. But when those little hands circle around to his back, Harry stiffens.

 

He's wearing the girdle and Louis can't know, not yet. Harry will ease him into the truth bit by bit and bringing him here tonight was the first major step. He quickly reaches behind him to circle Louis' wrists with his fingers, gently dragging them back to his chest.

 

Louis looks at him, lashes flickering as if they cant hold the heat in his eyes.

 

Harry bites his lip.

 

"Can we...the hammock?" He asks.

 

Louis nods, letting Harry lead him by the hand the few steps to his bed and then Louis is staring down at a swathe of material suspended between two trees wondering how the hell he's supposed to get down on it.

 

He doesn't have to ask because Harry picks him up bridal style and gently lowers him into it, expertly climbing in after him and landing on top of him slightly with an annoyed grunt.

 

"Sorry...sorry, I'm usually-"

 

"Alone?" Louis hopes and Harry nods.

 

Louis tucks back Harry's hair, untangling their legs to part his thighs so Harry can settle between them. It doesn't take much for them to be kissing again.

 

Harry's lips taste like sugar. Louis' not just saying that, he could literally suck on the sweetness of his plush lips all day if he was allowed. If it should ever become a full time job for offer or an Olympic Sport or something, you could count him in and the weird thing is, Harry seems to like kissing him too. He keeps sweeping his tongue into Louis' mouth, curling it around his and making little pleased noises that go right to Louis' groin.

 

He remembers Harry falling out of bed that time, how he'd been slightly aroused and had considered it had scared Harry off but he was hot and hard against Harry's tummy right now and he wasn't even the slightest shade of scared so Louis wonders what's going on with that.

 

His hands run up his back to clutch at those wide, gorgeous shoulders but Harry freezes again, breaking their kiss to press lips to Louis' chin.

 

"Not there," he begs only and Louis nods.

 

"Okay Hazza," he returns his hands to Harry's front, pushing them up under the shirt to touch flesh and Harry has to wriggle up for him to reach but that just puts the weight of their groins together and now that is a beautiful feeling.

 

Louis lets out a groan, hips rolling of their own accord and Harry--yeah Harry kind of rocks down a bit like he's done this before, like he knows exactly what Louis needs and how he needs it.

 

Their hammock swings precariously tossing to and fro but Harry's oblivious so Louis just works his hands up so he can thumb over his nipples and maybe Harry will stop kissing his neck that way and-

 

Okay. _Fuck_.

 

He maybe hadn't considered that Harry would bite him.

 

Sweet and hard, it was an owning gesture. Louis needed to regain control of this situation and he needed to do it really soon. He rolled his thumb over the hard peak that had formed on Harry's chest since his first touch.

 

Harry choked a bit and thrust against him, breath ragged.

 

"Hazza...can I...I need to get a hand on you, please," Louis murmured, cupping his face.

 

Harry reached down and slid the stud through the hole of his jeans, tucking down the zipper. Louis smirked as he wriggled about to kick of his shoes, using his socked toes to dig Louis' off too.

 

Louis bit his lip as he looked at him, backs of his fingers brushing the warm happy-trailed skin bared in the opening of his jeans.

 

"You sure this is okay?" he checked.

 

Harry nods and leans down to kiss Louis again, slower this time, gentler. Louis sees what he's doing and carefully pushes his jeans down to get access and then he lets his fingers wrap around Harry's heat one by one-slow and gentle just like his kiss.

 

Harry gasps and jerks forward into the touch, burying his face in Louis neck as a hot blush burns across his cheeks.

 

"Oh Jeez," Louis chokes out a unamused laugh to himself. "Can you give me half a chance, Harold," he teases as Harry ruts up into his touch, his thigh lending some weight and gravity to Louis' own hardness.

 

"Sorry," Harry manages in a husked whisper.

 

He's kissing over Louis jaw softly, sloppily and trying to aim for his lips having to heave himself up a bit which gives Louis the best chance to stroke him up and down nice and tight and full, something which distracts Harry from his objective momentarily.

 

And then he's kissing him again, with firm insistence, soft noises in his throat. Louis thinks he might come like this, rutted on by a beautiful man with his hand full of his and his lips taking over his mouth- and maybe his mind.

 

Louis wants everything with him, really. Wants it all.

 

"Jesus, you're incredible," Louis murmurs, keeping the slow certain pace of his hand over Harry because he loves the way it gives Harry a rhythm to rub against him, gasping in a bit as Louis slips his hand up slow and sighing out with an almost grunt when Louis sinks it down with a hard finish and a twist.

 

"Mine," Harry tells him, which is interesting because they've been on two dates ands hardly know anything about each other but alright, Louis will take it because he'd love for it to be true.

 

"Come on then, beautiful," Louis murmurs, nudging him through it. "Show me what you've got..."

 

Harry does, long minutes later when Louis' worked him right up to the point of no return. Its all Louis can do to release a set of staccato cries as Harry's undoing triggers his own and then its just sticky wetness on his hand and in his boxers and a heavy weight on him in the moonlight.

 

"Fuck, come here," Louis wraps his arms and legs around Harry's prone form, careful not to touch his back, an areas he now knows to avoid.

 

"Louis, mine," Harry mumbles and Louis smiles into the dark.

 

That was a given the day they met, really.

 

"Go to sleep, Harold," he kisses into his curls.

 

//

 

When Louis wakes up Harry's no longer on top of him and Louis is spooning him.

 

He can feel padding against Harry's back and wondered what it is. Is he injured? Has he been hurt in an accident? Is he disfigured?

 

He rubs against him a bit, enjoying the warmth of a body, of Harry's body really. Ever since Harry turned up on his curb he's been gone for him but having him here, being able to touch?

 

 _Mmm_. _Husband_.

 

Louis smirks at his own ridiculousness and thanks God Harry is asleep.

 

"Getting ahead of yourself aren't you? We're only on date two..."

 

And-

 

Shit! Did Louis groan and say that aloud? Seriously?

 

He buries his face in Harry's back and feels him stiffen followed by an inelegant flurry of long limbs and the twisting of the hammock so that it turns upside down and dumps them both on the mossy forest floor.

 

Louis rubs his ass-cheek and drags his fringe out of his eyes.

 

When he looks up, he's speechless. There are beings here he's never seen before. Pretty dainty-looking girls with wings flitting about in the far distance and boy-versions much closer, whispering together but they're all so small, more like Louis' size than Harry's.

 

"Fuck," Harry hisses. "We have to go..."

 

He grabs Louis' hand and drags him away back down the route they took to get here and Harry almost makes it out of the woods, almost gets past the marker before the trumpet sounds behind him and there's a thundering of hooves- ponies Louis discovers as he turns wide-eyed at what he's witnessing.

 

"Master Styles," an elderly-looking thing with tattered dropping wings jumps off the horse and makes her way over with a stick. "Who is this?"

 

Harry inches in front of Louis.

 

"No-one," he answers and Louis shoots him a look, a hurt one full of confusion. "Just a boy."

 

"What's he doing in the forest, Harry," Elaine, the kindest elder asks him.

 

Harry swallows.

 

"He wanted to see where I live..."

 

Louis is looking from Harry to the elderly woman and back again, flicking his eyes over all of the inhabitants of this stretch of the forest and actually, all of them seem to have wings.

 

Louis isn't sure if he's dreaming or if he's been put under a spell but this reality doesn't seem to phase him as much as it maybe should.

 

"This is the one," Elaine says and Harry blushes hard, shaking his head.

 

"There's more of them?" Elaine teased and Harry sighs, dropping his head.

 

"No ma'am..."

 

Elaine flicks her kind hazel gaze to Louis who stands straighter and forces a wan smile.

 

"Hi...um...yeah...hey..."

 

"Young man do you have any concept of the consequences of your visit here?" Elaine asks.

 

Louis shrugs.

 

"Um...."

 

"Would you grant me the allowance to wipe this from your memory?"

 

Louis frowns.

 

"No," he barks, huffing out, grasping Harry's hand and pushing forward a bit to stand by him. "No I won't, it's our second date and I want to remember it."

 

Elaine glances at Harry who suddenly looks pale and very unhappy.

 

"Harry you need to protect the forest," Elaine tells him.

 

Harry swallows hard, lifting his gaze to her slowly.

 

"Okay. But let me take him back first so he can wake up at home."

 

Louis shoots him an indignant look and turns to storm off, stamping through the woods with a raging huff.

 

Harry chases after him a few moments after.

 

//

 

"Can't bloody believe you!" Louis fumes as he storms.

 

Harry follows him quietly, mulling it over.

 

Louis pierces him with an accusing glare.

 

"You have nothing to say then?"

 

Harry shrugs.

 

"I should never have brought you..."

 

"But you _did_ ," Louis argues. "And I'll keep the secret okay?"

 

Harry smiles a bit, knowing Louis would, too.

 

"Did you ever find your wood nymph?" He asks then and it seems to drain the hot air from Louis' sails because he stumbles to a halt.

 

Harry waits behind him a couple of feet.

 

"What?" Louis asks, confused.

 

"The wood nymph you were looking for, the sexy one..."

 

Louis turns slowly, knowing the truth instantly as he looks into Harry's affection-filled eyes.

 

"It was _you_?" Louis arches a brow.

 

Harry shrugs.

 

"Might have been..."

 

"But you're not-"

 

"A wood-nymph?" Harry suggests. "No."

 

Louis comes closer, cupping his arms just above the elbows.

 

"But you _are_ something else aren't you?" Louis realises.

 

Harry swallows, nodding slowly.

 

"What? What is it that you are?"

 

"Third date?" Harry asks back instead.

 

Louis nods right away.

 

"I'll show you," Harry promises.

 

Louis bites his lip.

 

"My place, you can cook?"

 

Harry smiles slow and sexy. Louis traces his dimples and Harry still can't work out why the humans find them so appealing.

 

"When?" Harry merely asks back.

 

"Soon," Louis begs, slipping arms around his waist and pressing his cheek to Harry's chest. "Please make it soon..."

 

Harry chuckles and wraps him up.

 

"Alright. I'll walk you back?"

 

Louis pulls away with a nod, letting Harry take his hand.

 

//

 

The elders have made their decision. Louis is not getting wings. No human has ever been allowed access to the woodland before not even ones who have fallen in love with the fairy kind and the elders aren't keen to change that.

 

Harry however, has been permitted a week trial-run living fully in the human's world. He keeps his wings for that time but if he chooses to stay they'll be taken away with his other powers and he'll just be normal.

 

Harry doesn't like the idea of not being able to flutter about or help plants to grow or plant nice thoughts in people's minds- or nasty ones for the ones he doesn't like. He does however like the idea of leaving the glade. He's an outcast anyway and Louis likes him and makes him feel appreciated. Which is still...yeah. Harry must be the most boring person Louis has ever met and yet the smaller boy seems to revel in having him around.

 

For two nights he watches him from his tree and Louis mopes without him, sitting on his outside bench and even laying like a star-fish in the grass at one point. Which only gets him sprayed with the sprinkler but that makes Harry bark a laugh short and loud and he has to cover his mouth with his hand to stop the echo.

 

Louis sits there wet with a smile on his face like he's heard Harry's laugh and he looks like sunshine. Harry is maybe in love.

 

He heads back to his tree house to pack his things- as many clothes and he can take and quietly tucks his wings away. So this is what it would feel like without them. Plain. Normal.

 

 

He slings a bag over his shoulder and heads out, not knowing where he is going to sleep for the next few weeks but he's hoping Louis might know a place he can go otherwise he'll sleep in Louis' backyard or something.

 

It's the first time he's ever knocked on the door and he feels strange standing here. Almost like he's nervous. Harry hasn't really felt nervous before he's so used to his world and his way of doing things he's never pushed himself beyond the safety of the magic forest to really try something.

 

He waits patiently for the door to be opened.

 

He hopes Louis is happy to see him.

 

//

"Hey Haz!" Zayn pulls his into a hug as he flings the door right back.

 

"Um...hi," Harry uses one arm to bring him closer.

 

"Louis' just having a shower he'll be out any minute..." Zayn waves a console clutched in his hand. "I've just challenged him to FIFA."

 

Harry winces. He has no idea what that is but judging by the roaring from the screen interspersed with rock music, it's loud and a bit overwhelming.

 

"I don't have to stay," he offered softly. "Just...I'm out of a place to stay for a while and I thought Louis might know someone-"

 

"Shut up, idiot," Zayn casts then and Harry's brow rise in surprise.

 

Zayn frowns.

 

"You're staying here with us," he states and Harry starts to shake his head feeling nervous again, getting stuttery.

 

"N-no, I wasn't- I didn't meant to say that it's just I'm not used to having to-and I don't know where to go, I don't have money-"

 

Zayn walks over and cups his arm with his free hand.

 

"Haz," he addresses him with earnest brown eyes. "You're staying with us. You can take the sofa or Louis' bed its up to you," he winks as he jumps over the back of the sofa to land long ways on it, folding his legs at the ankles and booting up the game.

 

"Who can have my bed?" Louis is asking loudly as he comes down the stairs, towelling his hair dry and wearing only low-slung grey slouch pants.

 

Harry's eyes graze down him and settle on his belly. He himself looks like the abominable snowman in his biggest jumper over a tee and here is Louis topless and gorgeous like always. Like always but _topless_. _Fuck, Louis is topless_.

 

Abort mission, abort town, abort human world, Harry can't possibly live here its far too dangerous.

 

"Hey," Louis grins on seeing him, but his voice is soft like his breath rushed out of his lungs in one swoop.

 

"Hi..."

 

"So Harry needs a place to stay," Zayn supplies with a mouth full of half-chewed peanuts. "I said he could have your bed..."

 

Louis rolls his eyes and lays the towel over the banister, self-consciously combing his wet hair through his fingers.

 

"Er, give me a minute to blow-dry?" He asks Harry.

 

Zayn snickers.

 

"If you take him with you he'll blow you himself..."

 

Louis thunders down the stairs for the sole purpose of cuffing Zayn up the side of the head.

 

"Ow."

 

"Little more respect for my boyfriend if you don't mind," Louis chides, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him away anyway.

 

"Hey no fucking while I'm awake!" Zayn yells.

 

"Want us to keep you up with it then?" Louis yells back and slams his door with a huff.

 

Harry watches him blowing out hot air across his damp hair until its straight and soft and silky.

 

Louis comes over and cups his cheeks in small hands.

 

"You can stay as long as you like. I really don't mind where you sleep."

 

Harry bites his lip, looking at the big bed.

 

"Can we have date three first?" He bargains of sharing Louis' bed.

 

Louis smirks.

 

"I'm ready when you are Harold...in fact since I planned the last two I think you should have a go..."

 

It's certainly a challenge Harry thinks but he nods, accepting it.

 

"Friday," he states. A whole three days of sleeping on the sofa until then. Three days too long.

 

"Friday," Louis leans down and kisses him softly on the mouth. "Now if its okay I promised Zayn a game of footie. I know you don't like it much so do you want to stay up here and read some of my books?"

 

Harry looks at the shelves, marvelling in their volume. He had learned to read and write at a young ages and is prolific unlike some fairies who are not encouraged to be taught.

 

_Why do you want to learn human things, do you want to be one?_

 

He sighs as he remembers the flack he'd taken for wanting to learn _everything_. Still now, he appreciates his stubbornness. He slips out a book as Louis slips out the door.

 

//

 

Harry corners Zayn the next morning at the breakfast table after Louis has left for work.

 

"So I need to plan a date and I have no idea how," Harry says lowly, nibbling on some fruit while Zayn bites into a bacon buttie.

 

Zayn smiles around his mouthful.

 

"Oh yeah," he winks. "Trying to impress our Lou?"

 

"Yeah," Harry nods, missing the joke. "What does he like?"

 

Zayn chews on his mouthful for a long time.

 

"At the moment he just likes getting away from work, really..."

 

Harry frowns and bites his lip.

 

"But where do I take him, to dinner or-"

 

"Close your eyes," Zayn says then and Harry glances at him before obeying.

 

"Okay imagine this...the perfect place to be when you kiss Louis...nobody around, you're the only two people and it's your personal bliss...where are you?"

 

Harry clears his throat, shifting on his stool.

 

"The back garden looking up into the sky..."

 

He opens his eyes. Zayn is bemused.

 

"Fuck," he grumbles shyly, blushing.

 

"No, no, wait," Zayn puts a hand out quickly. "We can work with that..."

 

Harry peeks at him.

 

"We can?"

 

"I have a tee-pee I bought to take to festivals last year it's really cosy and has all this over-size cushions and throws and stuff that came with it...like maybe you can make a little love-nest in there and have a disposable barbecue and like sit and look at the stars...I can help you hang candles in jars round the garden and make it look pretty..." Zayn offers.

 

Harry stares at him, stunned.

 

"Really, you'd help me do that?"

 

Zayn shrugs.

 

"Thought I'd get the best-mate speech about breaking my legs if I break his heart," Harry mumbles.

 

Zayn downturns his lips.

 

"Well that, too..."

 

Harry bites his lip.

 

"Zayn-"

 

"Ah," Zayn stand up, palm flat facing Harry. "He's never been this moony so I know you're good for him you don't need to tell me."

 

Harry swallows hard on the lump in his throat. It's bitter and it hurts because he knows that Friday is the last time he will see Louis. Because once Louis has seen his wings he'll run a mile and Harry almost wishes he could make them disappear but part of the deal was that Louis accepted him into his world to allow Harry the freedom to change.

 

He stares steadily at Zayn for a long minute.

 

"I hope so," he whispers quietly, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

//

 

Louis' memories of the forest are dream-like. He remembers seeing things, he just doesn't know if those things are real. He's more than certain that someone had fiddled with his brain and made everything confused exactly the same way they turned him away from his course without him knowing how.

 

Now that he knows Harry lives in the woods, everything else makes more sense.

 

Harry had told him a story last night as they lay on the sofa together cuddle up in a throw, about a magical forest deep in the woods about the creatures that lived there and how the human people were afraid of them and so they were driven into hiding.

He told Louis about fairies, a breed that were flourishing in the glen, ones with big wings like butterflies.

 

Louis wasn't stupid. Harry's back problems and the story about wings kind of added up. But he wasn't going to stay anything. Because although the reality of finding an actual real-life fairy was probably the most overwhelming thing he's ever encountered...Louis' feelings for Harry mean more.

 

The quiet, unassuming and somewhat lonely boy had been his perfect companion since appearing and Louis would ensure nothing happened to change that. He wanted to keep Harry in his life and if that meant pretending he didn't know about fairies living in the woods then he'd do it.

 

//

 

Harry was busy hanging the glass lanterns and lighting candles as Zayn set up the tee-pee and tosses in cushions. Harry had Halloumi and peppers for the barbeque which Zayn had lit and wedges were keeping warm on the side.

 

He had beer for Louis, water for himself and he was wearing a pale pink cotton top with roses printed on it in varying patterns across ways. Two small ties dangled against his chest and the top covered the tops of his jeaned thighs.

 

He pushed his hair back, pulling the gray cardigan tighter around himself in silent reminder of hiding his wings.

 

Zayn heard the front door go.

 

"Hazza? Ready to wine me and dine me babe?"

 

He looked over to Harry and smirked.

 

"We're in the garden!" he called back, moving to stand by the tee-pee in nervous presentation while Zayn draped tasselled scarf's over the washing line to create some privacy between them and next door.

 

"We?" Louis accuses as he steps onto the patio and-

 

Harry swallows.

 

Louis looks amazing, like always. He also looks speechless.

 

"I'm not even showered!" He gasps, turning back inside and clapping his hand over his eyes.

 

"Don't show me anything else!" he adds as he runs up the stairs.

 

Harry chuckles and swings around to look at Zayn. He moves to hug him.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Anytime," the smaller boy shrugs and heads inside with a salute.

 

"When he comes back, Louis is wearing boxers and Harry's big grey jumper. He smiles shyly.

 

"Figured I'd try and match," he points to Harry's cardigan.

 

Harry nods.

 

"Should I take off my jeans?" He enquires amusedly.

 

He watches Louis swallow, his eyes glowing in the low evening light burgeoned by candles in jars.

 

"Keep some mystique, hm..?" Louis teases.

 

Harry goes about sitting cross- legged beside the warming grill and holding out a hand.

 

"Would you like some delicious vegetarian food?" Harry asks.

 

Louis smirks and rolls his eyes.

 

"So I have to give up furry things now I'm dating you, hm?" He muses, taking Harry's hand to lower himself to the ground, sitting cross legged beside him so their knees touch. Louis leans an elbow on one, smiling into the barbecue.

 

Harry watches him a bit as he lays out quarters of peppers and slabs of Halloumi. Louis is nothing like the fairies and yet he's magical in his own right. Harry can think of the last time he had sex and shudders at the distaste.

 

He'd been belly down over a branch, topped by his then-partner Steve and Steve hadn't exactly been gentle. Hadn't used almond oil to soften Harry up, had used his wings to power himself in. Harry had been left sobbing and in pain with no-one to rescue him. He'd avoided Steve and avoided sex ever since. And of course, the glade avoided him anyway so his dalliance with Steve had merely been fluke.

 

Louis' hand curls onto his knee and Harry realises he is stiff and frowning.

 

"You okay, Harry?" Louis asks.

 

Harry nods.

 

"Is this-Is this an okay date?" He asks back hopefully, eyes wide.

 

Louis smiles and nods, leaning in to kiss him, fingertips trailing further down his leg to tickle the inside of his thigh. They stroke there gently, teasingly while Louis pulls away eyes sparkling.

 

"See you secured us a quiet place to sleep, too..."

 

Harry blushes a bit.

 

"Can sleep under the stars," he says.

 

Louis grins.

 

"You like that."

 

Harry smiles a bit and nods again, biting his lip. He uses his fingers to turn the vegetables and cheese, blowing on his hot fingertips. Louis captures his wrist in small fingers and brings Harry's hand towards his mouth. His tongue darts out first, licking over the pad of Harry's index finger and Louis watches his reaction carefully.

 

Harry gasps, tries to pull his hand away as his fingers curl. Louis smiles as Harry presses his hand closer again, letting Louis draw the digit between his lips. Louis sucks on it, drawing down to the second knuckle and Harry is mesmerised by him. There's something about the pull of Louis' mouth, the way his tongue wraps around and his lips press into his finger that goes right to Harry's groin, imaging that sensation somewhere else.

 

It's vivid and like a hot strike of lightening though him and Harry can't ever remember feeling this way before. It's more than desire, it's the feeling of _being desired_ and even before Steve, he doesn't really believe he's felt anything like this.

 

It's unfathomable that it's a human who makes Harry feel this way and yet there's a settling in his soul that's telling him it was always supposed to be this way and maybe that's true because Harry has always been obsessed with the other race and he's always been too big for fairies but he's perfect for Louis and _Louis_...god Louis is so incredibly perfect for him.

 

If he didn't have melting cheese to rescue from where its hissing madly at hitting the bottom of the grill, he'd have happily sat all night watching the blue-eyed boy suck his finger but he has to turn and see to his almost-ruined dinner, awkwardly dishing it onto two plastic plates and passing Louis a bottle of beer from the ice-bucket.

 

Louis smiles into he dark as Harry lifts his mineral water-bottle for a toast.

 

"What a lovely date, Harold, I must say I'm very impressed..." Louis tucks into his food by dangling peppers wrapped in melted cheese into his mouth from above, eating full-cheeked with a happy grin.

 

Harry rolls his up and pops it into his mouth rather more gracefully making Louis frown a bit, running his finger gently down Harry's wrist as he rests it back against his thigh.

 

"Show me?" Louis asks.

 

Harry rolls a strip and feeds it through Louis' lips and Louis goes about repaying the favour only his is far more messy and he snorts as Harry has to chase the dripping cheese.

 

Harry blushes a bit and its really so beautiful. Louis has to shift a bit closer really, cant really not.

 

"If you didn't get dessert I have ice-cream in the freezer indoors..." Louis teases.

 

Harry looks down where Louis is resting his head against his shoulder while he picks at his food, nibbling lost bits of cheese.

 

"I planned you as dessert," Harry says lowly and it's so honest and real that Louis just stares at him, lips parted.

 

Harry slides a hand onto his neck, thumb tucking under his jaw as he kisses him, sliding his tongue between Louis' parted lips in an advantageous strike. Louis almost chokes in belated movement, sucking on Harry's tongue and slipping fingers into his hair to secure himself in the kiss.

 

Its incredible, the feeling of Harry's lush lips on his, the way Harry leans in eagerly to taste him, it's not what Louis is used to, really. Harry is so earnestly genuine in his consumption of Louis and Louis is only too willing to give.

 

"Mmm," Louis moans, leaning closer, enough to jerk himself back from over-balancing. His chin catches Harry's brow as they both shift to stop the fall and they clutch their respective bruised parts.

 

"Ow..." Harry snickers as he presses the heel of his hand to his forehead.

 

Louis kisses by it, running a bold but gentle hand up the inseam of Harry's jeans, tracing the route to the top of his thigh where he thumbs by his zipper, feeling him through the denim.

 

"Should we...uh...move indoors?" Louis arches a suggestive brow.

 

Harry blinks and nods, unravelling his body to lazily crawl through the tee-pee flap, waiting for Louis to join him.

 

It's a giant pit of cushions and throws and Louis almost gets swallowed.

 

"Jesus...what the! Get off," he hisses as two large throw cushions try to eat his arm and a shawl gets tangled around his bare leg.

 

Harry gallantly dives in to tuck an arm around his waist, digging him out of the pillow-pit and unwinding his limbs from the snake of a blanket. His green eyes are sparkling and Louis can't be sure it's not from mirth.

 

Harry nuzzles his nose.

 

"Better?" He asks low and hoarse.

 

Louis swallows, tipping up his face so his lashes lift off his cheeks, brushing Harry's skin as they go. Up close, Harry looks fuzzy and he can't make out the colour of his eyes or much more than the way they're breathing soft and hot and they're so, so close together.

 

Louis rolls towards him as he kisses him, making sure he's on a floating island in the sea of haberdashery that's turbulent around them as Harry's works his limbs into some kind of synchronisation and then Louis is snagged in Harry instead of cloth. He smiles into his lips, soft and swollen and hot. It's the best feeling and he could marry Harry right now for his ridiculous idea for this bloody tee pee.

 

The fact he's wanted to marry Harry since first laying eyes on him is irrelevant.

 

Harry's mind is screaming _pretty pretty pretty_ as Louis pulls away, lips wet and pink, eyes soft with want.

 

Louis smiles and it instantly eases Harry's anxiety.

 

"Hi..."

 

"Hi," he replies, thumb brushing gently against Louis' jaw, trailing downwards and then curving up over his lips. Louis smirks under his thumb, pursing his lips so they press into the pad.

 

Harry glides the backs of his fingers down, over the collar-bones his jumper reveals. Louis has words scribed there, pictures and symbols underneath the jumper which Harry has seen before and one day he might ask Louis what they mean but not now.

 

He wants Louis. He can feel Louis' answering need pressed against his belly, can feel the thrum of expectation lacing between them and nudging their heartbeats quicker on.

 

"So..." Louis seems eager to talk, Harry observes. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

 

He grins and kisses Louis open-mouthed, biting his tongue a bit.

 

"Oh, that kind of night is it?" Louis whispers, hands at Harry's jeans waist band as he leans back. "Think we can get even here?"

 

He awkwardly yanks Harry's jeans down whilst fighting off more fabric and laments being so small. Harry only smiles wider, deepening his dimples so Louis can't find it in his heart to be truly annoyed. He sighs petulantly instead and determinedly elbows the excess plush away.

 

"So, what can we do for you, sir?" Louis dips his head to kiss the inside of Harry's thigh and Harry falls back, arms winding above his head and grasping at soft things.

 

He clings onto a throw and drags it over his head which makes Louis chuckle.

 

"Alright, a little bondage I can take it," he teases, pressing a kiss to Harry's other thigh to ensure it doesn't feel left out.

 

Harry squirms with a squeak of noise.

 

"Honestly Harold anyone would think you were some sweet innocent thing..." Louis muses, biting into his flesh a little this time, enough that Harry will feel it when his thighs rub together. "...And that you'd never been kissed here before..."

 

" _Haven't_ ," Harry rushes out even though Louis is down to his knees by now.

 

Louis pauses, flicking a look up Harry's lovely splayed body. _Oh, the things he wants to do to him..._

 

"What?" He asks anyway, tilting his head a bit in curiosity.

 

"Nobody's kissed me there before," Harry offers honestly.

 

"Never?" Louis frowns.

 

Harry shakes his head under the throw he's tossed to cover his face and Louis rolls it down gently in his fingers until Harry's flushed face is revealed. His eyes are so bright, like sparkling gems and he looks radiant somehow. Louis wishes he looked half this good during sex, he figures he's sweaty and his fringe is matted down and he doesn't glow or look bright-eyed he's quite sure.

 

But Harry's hands have worked from above his head to reaching forward, tugging Louis closer between his legs so those big hands can settle on him, fanning out on his soft belly. He wriggles but doesn't move away.

 

"Never before," Harry licks his lips, keeping Louis' gaze.

 

"But you've...?"

 

"Sex? Yes," Harry grants with a grimace.

 

Louis' eyes flare then and he looks about ready to throttle someone. He leans down though, weight taken on one arm as he gently kisses Harry's mouth until the bigger man is whining softly in his throat and arching up.

 

"Did someone hurt you, Hazza?" Louis hums against his ear, nosing into his curls.

 

Harry swallows. _Did they?_ Did Steve hurt him?

 

He nods, flinching a bit as Louis licks into his dimple.

 

"You don't like them, do you?" Louis notices.

 

"Punishment marks," Harry explains. "For leaving the woods..."

 

It would have sounded weird if Louis hadn't seen creatures trotting around doing their daily business a few nights ago.

 

"Love them," Louis kisses over the round one.

 

Harry breathes out, biting his lip a bit as Louis stares at him.

 

"It's different with fairies," he says and-

 

 _Fuck!_ Fuck he hadn't even thought about what he was saying then, it had just spilled out!

 

Louis pauses, eyes softening and misting over with something fond.

 

"Is that...is that what you are then? A fairy?"

 

Harry's swallow this time is hard and painful. He nods only once and it's barely discernible, his eyes squeezing shut and his hands clenching against Louis' warm skin.

 

Louis' blinking and has a really confused look about him when Harry peeks one eye open, lashes guarding still.

 

"Where are your wings?" He asks then and Harry can't help but feel emotional.

 

For the fact Louis' first question after revealing his true species is in concern for his natural parts is quite overwhelming. Harry has to clutch into Louis' jumper to keep him there a bit longer. Louis seems to settle across his thigh.

 

"I've hidden them," Harry shares softly.

 

"Is that...?" Louis starts over. "Is that why you didn't like me touching your back?"

 

Harry smiles weakly.

 

"Good because I want to eventually you know," Louis adds. "Thought you had a scar or something..."

 

Harry bites his lip and sits up as Louis shuffles back a bit.

 

He takes the hem of Louis' jumper and pulls it delicately over his head. Louis blinks at him, kissing him gently. Harry lifts his arms as Louis' fingers hesitantly tickle at the edge of his own jumper and Louis throws it off, already trying to make out how Harry hides such a big thing and the t-shirt shows a mass of padding on his back that Louis' fingers seem curious to unravel.

 

He waits though, leaning back and stroking Harry's ribs with his thumb, cupping his face with his free hand.

 

Harry leans up for a kiss, a small but sweetly meaningful one, all fear and acceptance and soul bared. Louis holds him for long moments after, nibbling at his lips.

 

"Okay go for it," he lifts his arms so Harry can pull off his vest.

 

Harry flings it aside and kisses his chest, arms tight around his middle and it makes Louis laugh out loud, a kind of barking delight.

 

"Haz! Jesus..."

 

Harry noses up his throat, biting into his chin before their lips crash together again, harder this time, more forceful. It's a kiss of need and urgency. Louis is breathless when Harry leans back, quivering with what comes next.

 

"Are you sure?" Louis asks and it's funny because he will be asking this question if they keep up this game until they're ready to fuck but right now, this one means so much more.

 

Harry crosses his arms over his front and catches up the ends of his t-shirt, swifting it over his head. He's shaking pretty hard and his eyes are wide with fear but Louis is holding steady, one hand pressing into Harry's chest against his heart.

 

"Feel this?" Louis asks.

 

"Yeah," Harry nods, hair falling down around his face.

 

"Not gonna change whatever you show me next, okay?"

 

"What if I have three dicks and two vaginas?" Harry asks quietly.

 

Louis hides his face in Harry's neck as he giggles.

 

"Fuck, come on, Hazza, I need to see you..."

 

Harry's smile drops a bit but he determinedly works his shaky fingers against the fastenings of his apparently elaborate harness. It takes a few minutes for the blood-flow to return, takes Harry a while to flick them until they flutter slowly, but eventually there are two big, perfect wings standing proud behind Harry's back.

 

"Oh god, let me see..." Louis climbs out of his lap and behind him, hands roaming over his skin and fingers working out how the wings attach. It tickles and Harry giggles at the sensation, batting his wings becomingly at the attention.

 

Louis watches them, watches him as he sneaks looks over his shoulder to measure Louis' reactions. Louis crawls back in between his thighs, fingertips ghosting over the top edge of his shimmering wingS, eyes wide as his lips in awe.

 

"Harry, god...you're so beautiful..."

 

It's not what he was expecting and it's the first time a human has ever accepted the fact he comes with a flight-mode. The few humans he's met before who worked out his race had to have their memories wiped before they became a danger but mostly, his wings had been the novelty.

 

Louis was certainly entranced, but his words were unbelievably special. Harry clung to them.

 

"Don't hide them from me anymore?" Louis checks with a pout.

 

"I-" Harry frowns. "I might not be able to keep them..."

 

"What?" Louis' eyes widen again, showing horror.

 

"I'm allowed a week here to decide if I want to stay...if I do, I become like you," Harry explains. It's a lot really, it's too much but Harry needs Louis to know, too. Louis needs to know all this before he makes love to Harry and makes this something more than just three dates and casual kissing.

 

"Oh," Louis nods slowly, thoughtfully, gazing into Harry's eyes. "Okay, well that's your decision, right?"

 

Harry nods, pressing his lips together.

 

Louis slips his arms onto his shoulders, kissing down Harry's cheek towards his lips. Harry's already parted his ready for the invasion, hands running down Louis' lithe back as Louis shuffles closer on his knees once more.

 

It escalates from there. There's lips on pulse-points, gentle scraping of teeth on collar-bones, the flick of tongue into belly-button and tight mouth around big dick.

 

Louis eventually switches them, slowly stroking over Harry's naked heat with his small hand.

 

"Can I touch you?" Louis asks, eyes all dark eyes under thick lashes.

 

Harry clenches a bit inside but nods.

 

Louis grabs some of the unco-operative cushions and stacks them behind him, leaning back and dragging Harry gently onto his chest. He uncaps the lube, Harry hears it and wonders,

 

"Is that like almond oil?"

 

"Hm?" Louis hums, distracted. "What Haz?"

 

"Almond oil...we use it in the forest to- Oh--Oh, w-ow," Harry chokes out as cool slippery wetness brushes down his crack with two sure fingers.

 

"I don't know, is it like almond oil?" Louis asks amusedly as Harry wriggles on his chest, mouthing at his skin as his fingers just slip up and down, no pressure, no push.

 

"Better," Harry manages to whisper weakly.

 

"Good," Louis smirks to himself already feeling quite smug about the fact he's made Harry feel more pleasure with one tiny fingertip touch than he might've ever felt before.

 

"What-"

 

Louis slips a fingertip right over his hole, pausing and rubbing there gently. Harry can't lay on him like this anymore without wanting to grind against his hip until he comes. He inelegantly rearranges himself to straddle Louis' hips, hands splaying across Louis' belly.

 

Louis regards him with a fond warmth, no qualms about Harry's repositioning.

 

"Like it up there do you?" He teases.

 

"Used to being high up," Harry teases right back and his dimple elongates in his cheek as he smiles.

 

Louis' fingers are back to slipping up and down but at last, one pokes definitely towards his hole. The first time it broaches the rim, Harry's speechless, lips falling open and body hot and hard. It's--well, incredible. like nothing he's ever felt and he's beginning to wonder why Steve didn't do this because this was sensational, honestly.

 

" _Louis_ ," he kind of pants it out in a disbelieving sigh as though Louis is royalty that needs to be worshipped.

 

"Yeah, see?" Louis smiles as Harry bends right over him to lay a hot cheek to his chest. "Nice, huh?"

 

Harry is only half-filled by a finger so he pushes back just to see what it feels like. Louis' finger disappears into him and they're both a bit breathless at that.

 

Louis works up to two, reluctantly easing to three at Harry's begging command but Louis turns him for that so he's facing away.

 

Louis' hands are incredible, firm and assured but gentle and loving. Harry's pushing back on three and revelling in the stretch, in how it feels. They both came some time ago when Louis slipped in two and it was too much for them both, so now things are warm and a bit fuzzy and very definitely building back up.

 

"Louis, please," Harry rocks down a bit to brush Louis' heat that sits against his ass-cheek, temptingly out of reach.

 

"Want that, do you, eh?" Louis mutters, slipping his fingers out.

 

He wipes them off, stroking down Harry's back and over his shimmering wings that flutter in response to being touched and Louis bites his lip against the travesty of Harry losing them to be with him but he'll take whatever he can get where Harry's concerned.

 

Harry's wriggling back, looking over his bare shoulder as Louis' fingers wrap around his rib, biting his lip.

 

"Are you sure, Harold?" He asks, even though he knows the response.

 

Harry nods.

 

"Anytime you want me to stop, just say, okay?" He adds carefully.

 

Harry sighs out and waits while Louis lubricates himself, circling Harry's butt cheeks with his palms, thumbing them apart.

 

"Want you to decide how much to take," Louis whispers. "So shuffle back and ease down gently onto me, Haz..."

 

Harry follows the instructions perfectly, feeling a broadness filling hotly at his hole. It doesn't push in though and Harry realises Louis is keeping to his word. He can hear Louis' laboured breathing and feel the twitch his body but he waits for Harry to move.

 

He takes it slow, marvelling at how different this is than before, at how good it feels this time around. Louis is hot and thick and it stretches him further than three fingers but the fact Harry gets to decide how much how soon is a definite plus. He can take it slow and enjoy it, the burn on the way in. He's not sure of the etiquette exactly so he doesn't get all the way down before leaning up again, drawing a gasp from Louis' lips.

 

He twists a bit to look behind him, meeting Louis' very intense, reverent and dark gaze upon him and Louis gives a shaky thumbs up. Harry tries not to worry about being a tease and eases back down, wriggling his hips and settling deeper back this time, biting his lip as he goes the last few inches.

 

God, _yeah_. That's it. Right _there_. _Fuck_. Like golden rainbows and pretty green waterfalls. Harry's in heaven.

 

Louis' groans tells Harry he's somewhere near to that, too.

 

"Louis...Lou..." he whispers, not sure what to do.

 

Louis' hands curl around his hips.

 

"Gently, Hazza..." he soothes in the softest voice.

 

"Louis, can you...?" Harry asks, clutching Louis' knees as he leans forwards a bit.

 

Louis slips an arm around Harry's lap and arches his hips. Its hits something deep inside that makes Harry want to rip his wings off right now. As it is they start flapping excitedly and Louis' gasping things that make no sense and it's all so tight and hot and real that they merge into messy unison for a while.

 

Louis can't hold his climax in any longer, he's so close and he's thrusting carefully into Harry as Harry kneels over his hips. He slips his fingers into the back of Harry's hair and scratches right at his nape, circling his nipple with his free hand and feeling Harry tighten around him has him slipping his hand down from his chest to tug at him as Harry comes, long and hard against his own body and Louis' thighs.

 

Harry's moaning loudly as Louis chokes out as his orgasm follows and he means to pull out but he's pulsing into Harry's body before he has semblance to move. The way he fills him up, hot wet and sticky has them both a bit mindless.

 

Louis makes sure to scoop Harry's curving body up to cuddle with him, wrapping his arms under Harry's wings and kissing his temple.

 

"Mine, yeah Harry?" Louis asks, to be sure and Harry hums, hand falling to Louis' chest.

 

Louis smiles to himself, clutching him closer, digging his chin into Harry's sweaty hair.

 

"Mine," he decides to himself.

 

//

 

The wedding could easily take place with two days to prepare but the truth of the matter is, they haven't even discussed it. Louis lies awake playing with Harry's hair- tangling his fingers into it- and running stroking hands down his back and gentle back-handed glances to his papery wings. Harry's on his belly sleeping while Louis has thrown a thigh over his and snuggled into his side the best he can.

 

Its still the best post-sex wake-up he's ever had.

 

"Haz? You want pancakes, babe?" He noses into Harry's hair near his ear.

 

"Don't leave," is Harry's response.

 

"It's to make food though..." Louis hums, rubbing circles under his wings.

 

"Please," Harry adds softly and Louis settles against him, kissing into his hair.

 

"I think I want to marry you," he says and realises what he's just blurted out in exhausted confusion.

 

"Okay," Harry agrees easily, kicking out the foot of the leg Louis has captured under his thigh to tangle his ankle with Louis' on his other leg.

 

Louis smirks. Well that was easy.

 

//

 

Louis spends the week calling in sick at work just to spend as much time with Harry as he can. They don't have sex again but Louis spends time just touching him, fingers deep in him until he comes gasping against the mattress or just working over him, mouth and hands until he cries out.

 

Harry's all for equality and Louis feels satisfied that he's found _the_ _one_. He tells Zayn one morning over breakfast and his house-mate just smirks and lifts his brows.

 

"Kind of knew already to be honest," Zayn admits and that's all Louis has to say on it.

 

Harry has a meeting with the elders on Friday and it comes around fast, his reluctance to leave Louis' bed evident in his flailing limbs and hugging of the mattress.

 

Louis runs his fingers over the edges of his wings watching them shiver in response.

 

"It's okay, isn't it? Me touching them?" He asks, maybe belatedly.

 

Harry smirks into the sheet, cheek pressed there and arms above his head. He still wasn't used to pillows yet.

 

"More than," Harry assures in a low, gritty voice.

 

Louis tucks into his side, propping his chin on Harry's shoulder as he delicately dances his fingers over Harry's back, between the wings that lazily flutter, into the curve of his spine low down, feather-light touch over his back-dimples making Harry smile and his other dimples appear without coaxing.

 

"Tickles," he mumbles.

 

Louis walks his index and middle finger down to his tailbone, stopping right before the crack of his ass.

 

Harry tilts his head a bit to look at him, hands tucked under his chin as his dimple sits round and deep in his cheek.

 

Louis bites his lip.

 

"Can I...?"

 

Harry swallows and nods. He's used to this. To Louis determinedly giving him all that he might have missed out on in the woods. But this time is different.

 

Louis kneels between his legs and starts with fingers but then he's licking at him and it's...it's something beyond any world Harry has already seen. He's whimpering into the bed, pushing back onto his tongue and Louis is...Louis is magical, really, Harry knows that but,

 

"Infinity!" Harry gasps as Louis licks around his rim kittenishly. "Infinity Louis!"

 

Louis makes sure to finish him off completely until he's pulsing into the sheets and sated, heavy and drunk on desire.

 

Louis kind of lays on his back then and Harry flattens his wings to let him. Small arms slip around his waist and he doesn't mind how they press into his belly against the bed.

 

He feels Louis kiss his shoulder, the top of his wing.

 

"What's infinity?" Louis asks then, nuzzling into the gap between Harry's shoulder blades by his neck.

 

Harry frowns. Louis doesn't know what it means? He doesn't know-

 

He bites his lip. Oh _god_. He'd just blurted it out _assuming_.

 

"I...uhm..." He clears his throat, the sentiment feeling jarring now that they've settled. With Louis' tongue in him- with his gentle patience, it had felt perfectly right.

 

Louis is combing through the back of his hair, seemingly aware they still need to get up to face the elders.

 

When Louis noses into the hair by his nape, his breath is soft and warm against his skin and Harry shivers.

 

"It means I love you, I guess," he offers of the human version of the fairy promise.

 

Louis stills a bit, fingers halfway through his curls, body tense on his back. Harry wants to roll over and look at him but he kind of _doesn't_ too. He squeezes his eyes shut and winces. Today is decision day. If Louis doesn't love him then he's going back to the forest for good. Harry feels unbelievably sad at that prospect and considers putting a thought in Louis' mind to persuade him but---

 

 _No_.

 

Louis needs to decide for himself how he feels and if he wants Harry around for good.

 

Arms slip around his waist again, a cheek against his shoulder.

 

"I love you too, Hazza. Don't go back?" Louis begs.

 

Harry rolls a bit until Louis shifts the opposite way and then they're tangled on their sides, wrapped close and tight and Harry nudges Louis to kiss his sweet thin lips for long, achingly beautiful moments until Louis sighs a bit and breaks away.

 

He flicks his blue eyes open and Harry thinks he's seen his life right there, in those orbs.

 

"I know it's a big thing to ask," Louis adds softly. "But...Infinity," he uses Harry's phrase to express his emotions. "Infinity and beyond," he adds with a little humoured smirk that Harry maybe doesn't get.

 

Harry smiles, small and soft.

 

"I already decided," he admits quietly, blushing. "I didn't need a week to think about it."

 

Louis blinks at him, stunned.

 

"You're sure about this? You can never go home to the forest again..."

 

Harry shrugs a bit.

 

"It's not home, it never has been..."

 

Louis pouts sadly, combing through his hair again.

 

"I can't believe they don't all love you like crazy like I do..."

 

Harry kisses him, surges forward but his lips are slow, like he's still waking up.

 

Louis leans back, licking his lips.

 

"I'm coming with you, there's something I want to ask the elders..."

 

Harry's eyes widen as Louis wriggles out of his grasp to open his wardrobe, flicking through hangers.

 

"What? No...Lou, they won't let you..."

 

Louis lifts his brows.

 

"I'm coming with you, Harry," he says only and Harry doesn't argue because something like excitement kicks up in his chest. Louis isn't letting him do this alone and he's never known before what it feels like to have someone want to protect him.

 

"Okay," he agrees, rolling slowly from his side of the bed.

 

//

 

Harry is quietly picking his way through the trees, leading Louis by the hand and checking back on him since he's blind-folded. If the elders knew that Louis had learnt the route to the magic forest then his safety would be compromised.

 

Trouble was, Harry got a bit distracted on the way down to his tree, nerves and something else stirring up in him. He finds the only way to remedy the strange swirling in his gut is to wrap both of his arms around Louis and gently press his back against his tree once they reach it.

 

Harry kisses him while he's blind and Louis goes to remove the fabric but Harry grasps his wrists gently.

 

"They'll think you've seen," he murmurs.

 

Louis lifts his hands and presses them uncertainly towards Harry until they are curled over his shoulders. He leans forward and up, lips hitting Harry's chin at first and working blindly towards his mouth.

 

Harry gives in with a moan, wings agitating under his jumper to be freed and Louis makes use of his hands to unstrap them, tugging Harry's t-shirt over his head.

 

Harry lets his wings stretch out slowly until they are fluttering gently behind him and then he curls Louis back into his arms. The older boy takes charge of the kiss and turns them, pressing Harry back against the tree while he rubs against him, lips dragging down his jaw to press against his neck.

 

"Lou-" Harry gasps, trying to push him away but Louis presses harder against him, scraping his sharp little teeth against Harry's skin.

 

"Want them to know," Louis hums. "Mine..."

 

Harry lets Louis love-bite him, their hot, taut bodies sliding together in agonising anticipation for what more might come. Only they can't. Not here, not now. Louis' hands are on his back, sliding up into his wings and Harry has to stop him because he'll be too hot and too hard to talk to his elders.

 

"After," Harry begs quietly as he pulls away shakily with quivering wings and Louis looks smug as he grasps Harry's hand again.

 

"Gladly." He states and Harry begins leading them again, flapping his wings.

 

It will be the last time he gets to do that and he can't quite imagine life without them but he's absolutely committed to giving them up, to giving it all up for Louis.

 

//

 

"So, the thing is....Harry is keeping his wings," Louis is sat on a tree-stump, his hands gently tangled together between his knees as he leans forward.

 

"That wasn't the deal," the guy in front of him to his right says, a fairy he thinks is called Gordon.

 

Harry tucks himself a bit further into Louis' side, reaching a big hand out to sneak onto his thigh as if silently begging him not to say anymore. The thing is, Harry has never told Louis how much he prides his wings and how sad he is about losing them. Because Louis knows Harry is only thinking about what he's gaining and he's selfless like that but never let it be said that Louis Tomlinson isn't a good boyfriend. He wants Harry to have his wings.

 

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Louis states seriously. "And I was blindfolded on the way here so I have no idea of your location to pass on to other humans," he adds. "Harry can hide his wings from the others like he did with me at the start but when he's home, he can be himself. That's really important to me," Louis frowns, unlinking his hands to take Harry's off his thigh and into his. "That he's completely himself."

 

"Why should your wishes outweigh the fairy code?" Another man booms, to his left this time. _Donald_. Louis didn't like the look of this one from the second they came inside this copse.

 

Louis looks at him unblinking.

 

"Because I love him. Infinity," he adds quickly so that they understand. "Harry is my infinity and he shouldn't have to choose."

 

Donald and Gordon exchange glances.

 

"You have come to us and requested that Harry is released into your realm which we have already provided Harry the option of," Gordon narrates. "At the strike of midnight Harry's decision will be completed, he will no longer be part of the Fairy Kingdom."

 

Louis tenses, his jaw twitching angrily.

 

"Fine but don't take away his identity!" He stands up, urging a hand to point at his boyfriend who is curled into a rather fearful ball on the tree stump. "I swear to you that I'll protect him, okay? I promise."

 

Donald looks at Harry.

 

"Young Master Harold, is it your wish to go with the human and revoke your fairy identity?"

 

Harry nods, face low and red as he stares at his bare feet. He'd left his boots at the tree-house to remain in his natural state while in the woods.

 

"And you understand that means taking your wings?"

 

Harry nods again, standing up and reaching for Louis' hand as he stiffens and goes to step forwards.

 

"Lou, leave it, please," he begs and Louis feels the hot heat of anger instantly leave him. "I love you. I don't need my wings to do that."

 

Louis stares up at him, swallowing hard.

 

Harry leans a bit closer.

 

"Can you-Do you still like me without them?"

 

Louis tips onto the front of his feet to wrap his arms around Harry's shoulders, turning his cheek against his shoulder.

 

"Of course I do...I loved you when I thought you were a bloody hump-back..."

 

Harry snorts a bit and bites his lip, looking back to Donald.

 

"I accept the deal."

 

Both elders nod and they head back to the tree house so Harry can collect the remainder of his things.

 

"Can I see you?" Louis asks as they walk.

 

Harry frowns.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Like, can I see you fly? Before-" He trails off with a huff.

 

Harry smiles though and instantly flicks his wings hard enough to rise from the forest floor, flying some way ahead of Louis into the clearing where he circles and comes whooping back, landing a bit ungracefully on his bare feet.

 

"Out of practice with landings," he muses as Louis just stares. "Want to come up?" Harry asks.

 

Louis walks over and just kisses him at first, cupping the back of his head and just under his bottom. When Harry begins to flap his wings harder it ruffles Louis' fringe and he quickly tightens his arms around Harry's shoulders, folding his legs around his waist as Harry cups under his bum with big hands.

 

He has this big disgustingly gorgeous grin on his face and Louis can't help rolling his eyes.

 

"Just remember this started with you sitting on my lawn," he teases and Harry buries his face in Louis' neck as they lift up, then haze around the glade.

 

"Worked didn't it," he mumbles and Louis laughs, bright and loud.

 

"Were you like...waiting to come and say hi?" Louis checks, peeking over Harry's shoulder at the ground, snuggling a bit closer when he realises how far off it they are.

 

Harry takes that moment to speed-fly them around the kingdom, landing more evenly outside his tree. He blushes a bit as he cups Louis' face in his hand.

 

"I watched for a long time until I figured out how to be in your world," Harry admits then, smiling shyly.

 

"I wish I could be in yours," Louis says, face creasing. "I'm so sorry you have to lose all this."

 

"I told you, it's not home to me," Harry repeats. "Never was...was always out watching humans that's why I got in trouble...then I found him...the prettiest one and-"

 

Louis leans up to kiss onto his bowed lips tenderly.

 

"And I think he liked me back." Harry finishes earnestly.

 

Louis nods, reaching up to kiss him again slanting their mouths and licking into the sweet heat of Harry's, feeling the way Harry's lips press down upon his, slowly grinding like he has so much to say and only this way to say it.

 

"Can we-" Louis sucks in air as they break off. "Can we stay tonight? Just one last time?"

 

Harry is nodding into his neck, licking there as Louis stumbles back, reaching for the hammock. It's hell getting in it and once they are in it swings ferociously but they manage to settle, Harry straddling Louis' lap.

 

Louis' eyes are bright like the sky as they gaze at each other once they've rid clothes and touched bodies.

 

"So...do you uh...have any almond oil?"

 

Harry smirks, whistling through his kiss-swollen lips and Louis frowns bemusedly as a black bird drops a small bottle into the hammock which Harry then picks up.

 

"That's Freddie," Harry says, pressing the bottle into Louis' hand.

 

Louis' eyes go dark and intense as they stare at him.

 

"How are we going to do this then?" Louis asks low and sexy, already uncorking the bottle to pour the oils onto two fingers, sneaking them around Harry and pressing gently into him to stretch.

 

Harry realises their position- or any in fact- is probably going to toss them out of the hammock. He's all for getting out and having Louis take him against his tree but there's still a few fairies flying about despite it getting darker as the sun goes down.

 

Louis nudges him over so that they're spooning, slicking his fingers and sinking them in deep so Harry can get used to the new sensation. He wriggles a bit, feeling _tight tight tight_ until he pushes his knee forward a bit.

 

Louis swipes his hair gently to the side, breath on Harry's neck.

 

"If it's too much tell me," Louis hums, circling a nipple, tugging at Harry's hardness.

 

Harry wriggles a bit more so he's almost face-down. Louis slides himself carefully between his cheeks and presses in slightly, digging lower in the hammock to get the right angle.

 

" _Oh_...ohh..." Harry stutters out as Louis breaches him, his thickness hot and slippery.

 

He keens forward bit, his hips pushing back instinctively.

 

"Jesus, what you do to me," Louis' hand settles gently against his belly as his lips press behind Harry's ear.

 

His wings, strangely, aren't much of an issue. They are definitely in the way which is Harry's worst fear with the human but Louis seems to like having them brushing his chest and arms, seems to like spitting them out of his mouth. Harry tries to keep them still and folded flat as much as possible but there's Louis gently sinking into him and it's all a bit much.

 

He groans, humping against the hammock making it swing.

 

"Shh, easy tiger," Louis teases softly, settling his hips only halfway in.

 

"Then just-" Harry sighs out frustrated. " _Please_ , Louis..."

 

Louis fills him, firm but tender. He loves how Harry arches and cries out the tiniest needy sound for him. He strokes over his torso, collarbones to pelvis.

 

"Didn't have it like this before, did you?" Louis observes of Harry's reactions and Harry shakes his head, choking out as Louis slips out, then pushes back into him.

 

It fills Louis with inherent pride at being the guy to love Harry properly but it also fills him with aching sadness that Harry's never had that before. It's difficult to move in the hammock, they're close together with hardly any room for friction so Louis goes about working his hips to sink into Harry and ease out, a gentle rocking motion.

 

Something seems to trigger a response because Harry tightens around him and Louis wraps a hand around his hard heat to ease his fevered panting breaths.

 

"God, yeah....that's so good Louis..."

 

Louis flicks his hips a bit harder, tugs him tighter and it's all going off in Technicolor with surround sound as Harry's cries fall from his lips and his body releases over Louis' hand. Louis is stuttering out his own 'oh's' as his orgasm is triggered and he's filling Harry with his seed once more.

 

Harry clenches at him and it makes Louis want to do the whole thing again. He gently combs back Harry's hair which has fallen in his face, easing from his body. Harry grabs his arm and wraps it around him, settling back against Louis' chest as Louis curves to spoon him, one arm around across his collarbones and the other clutched to Harry's waist.

 

Harry's fairy wings are pressing right into him and he doesn't even care. He kisses one, watching it shimmer.

 

In a couple more hours they'll be gone. Louis stays awake while Harry snoozes just to remember this moment, to remember how magnificent he is and how beautiful he looks. He only closes his eyes when tiredness overcomes him and he knows he'll wake up to Harry as a human but he smiles because Harry will finally be his at least.

 

//

 

It's weird, is the thing.

 

Louis blinks his eyes open to find that he's laid on his own lawn in his back garden and Harry is cuddled into his chest with Louis' arms protectively around him. They're not covered and Harry is shivering which is Louis' main concern but he kind of misses the most important thing at first.

 

Until he rolls up and gently eases Harry to the side to wake him.

 

Harry has his wings still. It's past midnight of the previous day and--

 

_What is going on?_

 

Louis looks up to the sky as if it holds the answers.

 

"Don't take him from me," he mumbles, rousing Harry gently as he casts his eyes back to him.

 

"Hazza, babe, come on, you're freezing..."

 

Harry wakes up slowly and partially, enough to drag himself to a standing position for Louis to lead him inside and as soon as he drops Harry on his bed, he's curling and lightly snoring again having wriggled down to avoid the pillows.

 

Louis pulls up the duvet over him and wanders to the window, his mind a mess of confusion. Why did Harry still have his wings? Did that mean the deal was off? Did Harry have to go back to the forest after all?

 

His chest ached and his head throbbed with the idea of losing him, only just celebrating the fact Harry was free now. He sighed, breath fogging up the window as he shivered, reaching for one of Harry's hoodies and pulling it on.

 

"Lou...come to bed," Harry's voice is scratchy and deep.

 

Louis turns and sees he hasn't even opened his eyes, he's just running his hand over the space in front of him.

 

He pats it when he senses he has Louis' attention.

 

"Come on, I'm cold...need you to warm me up..."

 

Louis heads over and wriggles closer until Harry wraps the duvet around him too and it's stifling in there already.

 

"Harry it's a bloody Tropicana in here," Louis murmurs amusedly.

 

Harry merely smirks, his brow lifting but his eyes remaining closed.

 

"Never say I'm not a good seductress," he says and Louis can't help his smile.

 

He kisses Harry's forehead, slipping his arms around his waist and brushing the back of his hand to the underside of Harry's wings.

 

"So you feel different?" Louis wonders.

 

Harry hums.

 

"Hm. Think I've lost my mind-powers," he considers, sleepily blinking his eyes half-open. "Has my love-spell worn off?"

 

Louis kisses his pouted lips.

 

"Nope."

 

"Guess that one stuck," Harry teases.

 

"Harry..."

 

Harry hums again, pulling Louis closer with his long arms, nuzzling into his collarbone.

 

"Hmm..."

 

"You still have your wings."

 

Harry swallows, hard.

 

"I know..."

 

Louis frowns. Of course Harry knows whether he still has his wings or not, for fucks sake he's not making himself clear enough.

 

"Do you think-Do you think they want you to go back?"

 

Harry shrugs, licking his tongue out into the cavity between Louis' collarbone and his throat.

 

Louis closes his eyes against the lovely feeling flitting across his skin at the contact.

 

"I don't want them to take you back," he says.

 

Harry opens his eyes properly then, fingering Louis' messy fringe off his forehead and out of his eye.

 

"I won't let them."

 

Louis sucks in air and huffs it out a couple of times before he nods once, tersely.

 

"Okay."

 

Harry smiles, cuddling him back in.

 

"Okay."

 

//

 

It's Zayn who builds a tree-house in the garden using the big sturdy oak to structure his creation and Harry helps him, sometimes just sitting watching him and passing up wood or nails or tools and sometimes he carries things from the front lawn to the back as they arrive.

 

Harry asks him if he's sure it's okay for him to live there since Zayn was sharing with Louis before he showed up and Zayn just smiles and shakes his head as if Harry's telling a joke so Harry doesn't ask him anymore questions about if he's okay with a new house-mate.

 

It takes almost a week to build it and Zayn takes him out on Saturday morning to watch a guy he likes playing footie- a rather handsome and kind-looking chap called Liam- while Louis works an extra shift and Harry hasn't got used to missing him yet. It's weird not having him right there beside him all the time.

 

Zayn elbows him and his dark eyes sparkle.

 

"You're a bit soft on my best mate aren't you?"

 

Harry blushes a bit but nods with a dimpled smile of his own. His hands are jammed in his coat pockets because it's still cold out and a beanie is restraining his long hair.

 

"So you had to leave home or something?" Zayn asks curiously of Harry's change in living quarters.

 

And Harry doesn't have the fairy-dust to persuade Zayn to accept the truth of the matter but he hates to lie, too. He wonders if Louis' best friend is as accepting as he is.

 

"I used to live in the woods with some friends but nobody liked me and I had to leave when I started dating Louis." He says and he hopes it's enough.

 

Zayn's brows rise in surprise but his small arm clings around Harry's waist.

 

"I'm glad you did," Zayn says. "Never seen Louis like this," he admits with a fond smile.

 

Harry can't help smiling too.

 

"Infinity," he murmurs even though Zayn won't know what it means.

 

"So," the dark haired boy rouses from his questioning mood. "What do you think of number 15?"

 

Harry squints and watches the guy canter about the pitch for a minute.

 

"He's looked up in the stands about five times in the last sixty seconds so I think you're onto a winner," he says and Zayn flicks him a delighted smile.

 

"Yeah, you think?"

 

Harry nods.

 

"I might...you know, leave you to it," he suggests standing up.

 

Zayn pouts.

 

"You're leaving me?"

 

Harry smiles.

 

"He's going to ask you if you have a ride home and anyway, I kind of miss Louis," he shares shyly with a blush.

 

Zayn's smile softens along with his eyes.

 

"Alright," he allows, rolling his eyes. "Just don't let me catch you naked on the kitchen counter.

 

Harry manages to bite his lip against the image. He nods and turns to leave, making sure he passes close to the pitch line where Liam is still side-running up and down.

 

"Do me a favour and ask him out?" Harry says loud enough for him to hear, but no-one else.

 

Liam pretends to look surprised, glancing away so as not to miss any ball action.

 

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Liam nods and Harry looks up to the stand to throw a last wave at Zayn who's gesturing at him madly.

 

He smiles to himself as he leaves the football grounds.

 

//

 

The tree hut is awash with soft glowing light.

 

Harry ventures into the garden with a frown, wondering if Louis is sitting up there with a candle or something.

 

"Lou?" He calls, to make sure.

 

"Haz, shit!" He hears him hiss followed by a scrabbling.

 

"What're you doing?" He pauses at the bottom of the ladder, seeing only the open flap and the soft light bouncing about.

 

"Nothing...why are you back so early? _Fuck_...." Another mutter of profanity.

 

"Do you want me to go?" Harry checks because...well, there will be times Louis won't want to see him and maybe this is one of them.

 

"No!" The reply is terse, followed by a sigh. "I just...I just wanted to make it perfect..."

 

"Make what perfect?"

 

Harry puts one boot on the bottom rung, a hand near the top, leaning up as if to catch a glimpse.

 

Louis' face appears at the flap. He looks flustered, a bit sweaty and very beautiful. Harry smiles, so very glad Louis is _his_. And he still has his wings too which is the strangest thing but not something he feels the need to question anymore.

 

"You can come up," Louis says, disappearing as Harry climbs and Harry slips off his boots as he comes inside, kneeling by the flap to look around.

 

There's throw cushions in the corner and a really low frame for a bed which has been dressed with an equally thin mattress and dark red duvet with two pillows on one side. Louis' side. There's rose-petals scattered along the floor and onto the bed-covers, a large candle in a glass jar alight beside it. There are sweet-Williams in a vase on a bedside table which Harry suspects houses some lube and wipes.

 

But it's when his gaze turns upwards that he's the most stunned. Tiny little fairy-lights in the shape of flowers are piped along the roof, hanging delicately like raindrops and giving the place a lovely homey feel. It's like having the stars at night back home.

 

" _Louis_..." His face creases and tears edge his eyes.

 

Louis' eyes widen and he tugs Harry towards the bed, flipping the flap shut behind him.

 

"I know it's shit," Louis muses, curling up on the bed with Harry in his arms. "I was thinking I had at least another hour to get them just right..."

 

Harry's kissing him, then, surging forward and clawing at his collar-bones. It feels incredible and Louis hadn't realised that Harry was so touched. He'd thought he was sadly disappointed at his new home from home.

 

"It's amazing...god..." Harry is kissing down his chest bared by the neckline of his top, pulling his t-shirt up to get to his belly and attaching his lips there quickly; their soft hotness making Louis gasp.

 

"Well, okay, I-"

 

Harry shuts him up with another kiss, strong and firm and owning. He doesn't know how he found Louis he's just so happy that he did.

 

"I love you," Harry tells him again to be sure he knows.

 

"I happen to be very fond of you too," Louis rubs a hand over his back gently, fingers working to the release points of his harness.

 

"You like me," Harry's kissing him again while Louis tries to get him undressed and it's a battle of flailing limbs and desperate urgent kisses.

 

"Yeah, yeah I do," Louis chuckles while Harry weighs him down into the futon with long, sexy kisses.

 

"Nobody else does," he pouts.

 

"Zayn does," Louis argues.

 

Harry blinks.

 

"The guy at the shop does...hey the neighbour loves you!" Louis adds.

 

Harry begins to smile.

 

"Fuck those stupid fairies, yeah? What do they know?"

 

Harry arches a brow.

 

"Apart from you, Hazza, obviously," Louis adds sweetly. "Must be idiots the rest of them..."

 

Harry kisses him again, slower and deeper. It switches the mood to sensuous and they're writhing, needing to be closer before long. Harry's pushing the heel of his palm over Louis' hardness and Louis' begging him to stop.

 

Harry's not sure if he means it but he rolls onto his belly, fingered by Louis already and feeling slick inside. Louis pauses, running a reverent hand down his back, over his bottom and down his thigh, repeating the stroking action in the opposite direction on his other side until his hand is stroking over wings, making them shake.

 

"It's," Harry manages, burying his head in his forearms on the bed.

 

"Nice?" Louis guesses, rubbing against the lower ones more firmly then tickling his fingertips over the tops of the big arches.

 

"Fucking good," Harry groans and Louis' still not quite used to him swearing and sounding well, _human_.

 

"Good," Louis smiles, not letting up his tender touch as he kneels between Harry's thighs. "One day we'll experiment with that a bit more," he promises and Harry shakes his head with a whine.

 

For now, Louis is too obsessed with making love to the fairy-human he's mad about. He fidgets between his legs, kissing between his shoulders and lower, over his spine and onto his butt-cheeks. He tongues him only briefly, settling against his back slightly.

 

"This good, babe?" Louis checks, scratching his fingers lightly into the back of Harry's hair.

 

Harry leans up on his forearms and presses his chin to his shoulder.

 

"I'm good," he assures.

 

Louis sinks into him slowly, only too aware that it's taken Harry time to trust him this way. Louis hadn't allowed this to happen because somehow he knew that Harry had a bad experience in this position and it took a lot of trust in your partner to let them fuck you like this. The control was completely in Louis' hands and he was determined to make it the best thing Harry had ever experienced.

 

Kissing behind his ear and circling his hips with a downward grind seemed to be working in his favour. Harry was trying to curl his foot around Louis' ankle in some petty display of returning the favour.

 

"Harry...hmmm...yeah, sweet _Jesus_..." Louis bore down, slow and precise, going deep but holding there, making him feel it, feel _him_. Harry was whimpering, a mindless wreck and Louis was on a mission to make him fall apart like this, loved to his very core.

 

It was the way that Harry clutched at him and pushed back, the sounds he made and the wriggle in his lithe body. the way his wings fluttered together like happy clapping hands when Louis changed the angle and--

 

"There... _fuck_ , _yeah_ , Louis, right _there_..."

 

Louis could love him all night if he had the semblance or the energy but he was so willing to find something to make Harry sound like this again.

 

"Oh... _oh_ , so good, so f-"

 

Louis paused deep in him as Harry came, hard and heavy against the sheets. Louis dug a hand under his belly to milk him out, thumbing over his tip to feel the squelch of seed dripping out of him.

 

He feels Harry's heavy breaths, his erratic heartbeat. He strokes at his hair, still deep in him.

 

"Lou?" Harry whispers weakly.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Are you--are you gonna finish?"

 

Louis shifts a bit.

 

"Is that okay? Do you want me to?"

 

Harry nods, melting into the mattress.

 

"Love me," Harry says and Louis eases out and back in, gripped by Harry's muscles which are now concentrating on Louis' pleasure as opposed to his own.

 

Louis manages three more thrusts before he withdraws, spilling over Harry's ass-cheeks, something the fairy hasn't experienced before judging by his wrecked and delighted gasps.

 

It's a short while later, as Harry's curled into Louis' side that he asks;

 

"Harry who the fuck did you used to date?"

 

Harry grimaces.

 

"A fairy called Steve."

 

Louis looks down at him a bit but all he can see is the curl of Harry's lovely eye-lashes.

 

"Was he a total wanker or is it just me?"

 

Harry smirks.

 

"It hurt...you know when we...when he-"

 

Louis clutches him a bit tighter and kisses into his hair.

 

"Do I ever hurt you?"

 

Harry squirms a bit to kiss under his jaw.

 

"You know you don't..."

 

"I'm sorry you had to...you know," Louis winces.

 

Harry nods and hums.

 

"I'm not. Because it brought me to you."

 

Louis smiles, kissing his curls again.

 

"Infinity," he promises easily.

 

"And beyond," Harry adds with a smirk because now he knows what it means, Zayn showed him the film it came from.

 

Louis chuckles, tangling their legs together.

 

"And beyond," he agrees softly as they settle into each other to sleep.

 

 


End file.
